Obsessed
by TracyCook
Summary: Tawni hates Sonny when she gets there right?  That is what it is?  Or maybe she only hates her because she feels the need to push away her romantic feelings for her.  Sonny/Tawni femmslash! Just give it a chance this couple needs lovin's!
1. I'm Sonny!

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Authors Note: Give it a chance people! It is so obvious this couple needs to be written more! And appreciated more, I myself am a lesbian, and there is so much chemistry between the two! I commemorate anyone who writes Tawni/Sonny fanfics y'all are amazing! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 1

I'm Sonny!

There was a new girl on the cast. If there was one thing that could give Tawni a "hart"-attack this would be it. How could they replace her with some other girl from Wisconsin? Who could even possibly be impressed by some ugly girl obsessed with cheese?

"She probably smells like cheese too." The blonde mumbled in her high pitched whiney voice as she pouted and crossed her arms sitting on the couch in HER dressing room.

"Tawni, don't you think you are being a bit unreasonable?" Marshall rambled on, he had been trying to convince the young star of the children's show So Random that it would not be as bad as she assumed. "Maybe it will be nice to have a girl on the set, you two could bond, be best friends."

Scoffing the star looked away, pointing her nose in the air obnoxiously. "As If!" It was not uncommon for the blonde to be completely obnoxious and self-absorbed. That was something they had all grown used to.

Marshall did doubt his own words. It was near impossible for him to imagine her being best friends, or even close to anyone who was not herself. It was a flaw of the star he supposed, as with Chad they always seemed to be the most self-absorbed of their cast.

"She is a sweet girl Tawni, please at least treat her with some respect."

Sighing, the blonde rolled her eyes before getting up and walking to the mirror completely ignoring her manager. She had other things in mind. In fact if it were possible Tawni would make the newcomers first day so horrible that she may even leave. '_Wouldn't that be something great?' _She thought giggling to herself as she reapplied her trademark lip-gloss.

"Did you hear me?"

"Wha-?" The girl asked obviously lost in thought. Catching onto what he had asked she laughed and waved her hand as if it were no big deal. "Oh, of course, of course."

Tawni fixed her makeup and prepared herself for the other girl. The girl who would be sharing her dressing room, that very thought making the blonde cringe. If anything she wanted to look her best to make sure the other girl would know who was the most beautiful on the set.

Walking back to the couch she lounged back in it awaiting the newcomer. Wondering what she would look like. Obviously there was no way she would be more beautiful than herself, but she was curious.

Tawni's ears perked as she heard the sound of rolling luggage outside of the door. '_This must be her…' _She thought curiously as she sat up straight confidently watching the door.

Blue eyes stared at the door eagerly as manicured fingers fidgeted just slightly out of impatience. She was ready to lay her eyes upon whatever girl they deemed worthy to work in her own shadows.

There were some clunking sounds, and the turning of the door knob, before the door was pushed open. The only sight that the blonde got of the new co-star was the back of her as she dragged her luggage into the room. All that she could tell was that the other girl was a brunette. '_People love blondes way more.' _Her mind reminded her as she watched the other closely, noting her clumsiness, still curious as to what her face looked like.

Finally after the other young woman's luggage was propped up she stretched her arms out and let out a sound of relief. "Phew! So this is how you can tell you've made it big!" She laughed a bit at her own joke, still unaware of the blonde in the room with her.

Scoffing Tawni made herself noticed by the brunette as she mocked "I would hardly call you being a back-up star for me "making it big."

As if someone had presented the brunette with a check for a million dollars she turned on her heels, huge smile across her face. The blonde did not get a moment to actually look her over, but in just the split second she did have she noticed something. _'She's really cute…' _Mostly this news upset her, but for some odd reason a strange part of her became excited by this news. This was very unlike her, she did not enjoy competition. Not that she really believed that she had any.

Unable to revel in her staring at the cute brunette, she was quickly wrapped up tightly in a hug. This was not a pleasant hug, not that any hug to Tawni Hart was pleasant. It happened so fast it took her a moment to even realize it was the same brunette who she had just been looking at.

Arms trapped at her sides the blonde was quickly overwhelmed by a beautiful and unfamiliar scent. '_She certainly does not smell like cheese… but it is unique… like grass on a rainy day… God damn it Tawni what the hell are you thinking! You hate this girl!'_

"You can let go of me any moment now." She said in her high-pitched voice, mostly annoyed.

"Oh I am so sorry! But you're Tawni Hart!" As the brunette said these words her voice became high pitched and cracked in excitement. She still had not let go of the blonde who was growing a bit impatient. Though, she did enjoy the boost to her ego she was receiving from the obvious admiration from the brunette. "I love you!" She finished.

'_She loves me?' _Her mind questioned this, and without having control over herself a light blush covered her cheeks. It was not often she heard those words from anyone. Not even her parents. Not that it mattered honestly, this girl did not love her, she did not even know her.

"Yes, I am 'THE' Tawni Hart, and you must be "THE" random new girl who has come to steal my spot?"

"Oh no no no! I would never dream of doing such a thing. Honestly. It is such an honor to just be working with someone as amazing as you are!" The brunette gushed on and on, which only served to cause the blonde to blush even more.

It was annoying her that she could not seem to make it go away when the brunette complimented her. So, Tawni did what Tawni did best to avoid the strange feelings. "Well, either way, we are rivals. I do not like you and we are not going to be friends." She said before backing away from the brunette's embrace which strangely enough she missed.

"But I…"

"No But's about it, we will not be friends."

The beautiful brunette's once bright smile faded just a bit, but did not disappear which was shocking to the blonde. It was not often that she met someone so positive. Even after Tawni tore her down completely she continued smiling.

"Well, I think we will be friends." Finally the brunette said that smile returning to her face. That smile that seemed infectious and tempted the blonde to smile herself. _'God Damn it I have got to STOP thinking this way! I HATE HER! HATE!' _

Turning she dragged her luggage into the room, which allowed blue eyes to wander the other's beautiful body causing her to become confused. She had never looked at another girl this way. What was wrong with her?

"By the way, the name's Sonny." She stated with that huge alluring smile.

'_Of course it is… what a fucking ironic name that is… God certainly has a sense of humor.'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W AC S W A C

Authors Note: That is the end of the first chapter. I am honestly known for better work and longer chapters. Buuut, I got inspired to do this so late at night, and it is already 1AM and for someone who has class at 8am I need to get some rest. Please review and I will make sure to update soon! Of course this will be a sonny/tawni fic! Please be open minded! It is a beautiful couple!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Slave Driver!

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Slave Driver

Tawni was a slave driver. That was the best way for Sonny to describe her. She was not only one of the meanest humans that the brunette had ever met, probably the meanest human on the entire face of the earth but also she was self-centered and obnoxious and nothing like what she had expected when she watched her at home.

The blonde had always been her idol. She was one of the funniest characters on the show, and the one who had actually inspired her to do her own skits. It was not that she could not understand her attitude, the other star had been coddled her entire life and raised to be the way that she was. It was just out of Sonny's comprehension. Sighing she looked down at the bright pink boots in her hands.

She had told her blonde co-star that she would shine her boots. Mostly because she was genuinely a nice person and had a problem telling people no when they asked something of her. Yet, partially it was because she was not quite ready to give up on her idol. She knew that if anyone could get her to come around it would be her.

Smiling Sonny reveled in the thought of her and Tawni Hart actually becoming friends, she made it her goal in that moment to melt through the other's ice exterior.

"Less smiling, more shining! You know, shine? Like the sun, SONNY." She emphasized using her name in a way to attack the brunette.

This annoyed Sonny but only a bit, her want to get closer to the blonde was not in any way shaken by her rudeness. She assumed that this was something she would have to get used too, even if they did become closer.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized and continued to shine her boots.

Tawny smiled satisfied with this response as she lay down on the couch lounging and picking at her nails as she watched the other do her work. It was exactly how a master would treat a slave. It had been two weeks now of this torture and both Sonny and their cast members could not figure out why she was doing this.

Laughing a little to herself earned her a glare from a certain blue eyed woman. _'No laughing! Just Shining Sonny!' _Sonny thought to herself which caused her to laugh once again.

For a second, though she did not dare stop shining the boots she thought about why she was doing this. It was not something she would do for just anyone. Yes, she liked to be on everyone's good side, but there was something special about Tawni something that made her want it all the more. She just couldn't quite place her finger on what it was.

"Alright I am done Tawni, anything else?" She asked with a smile as she walked over to the blonde placing the boots beside the couch.

"Hmm… Yes, I need you to go to the store, I have a list of things I need." The blonde said with that smirk across her face.

Sonny sighed and her shoulders dropped but she kept a smile on her face. Honestly she was not all that discouraged; she wanted to do anything she could to help make the blonde happy. It was just a lot of work making Tawni happy, if even a possible feat at all. "Okay, I need the list."

The blonde pulled out a pink piece of paper that had purple writing on it. As she handed the list to Sonny, their fingers brushed against each other. The brunette noticed the contact and blushed a bit which was a strange reaction. She had many friends she was close with back home and they were "hugging people", it was not abnormal to her in any way shape or form for friends to touch. Yet this made her crave more, which made her blush more and pull her hand away quickly as if burnt.

Tawni looked at her strangely, which Sonny assumed was due to her random reaction to the skin contact. After all upon meeting she was all hugs and sunshine while the other was the standoffish one.

"I need everything on the list, I wrote down all of the proper brands and I expect no mistakes."

"Aye Aye Captain!" She said with a salute and a teasing gleam in her brown eyes, which earned her another glare from the beautiful blonde on the couch before she rolled her eyes and shooed the brunette away with her hand.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"Where is she?" Tawni questioned out loud, it was not uncommon for her to talk to herself. Not that anyone dared to question her if she did so.

Currently she was fixing her hair and continuously looking up at the clock. It had been three hours, and despite Sonny not having a car she assumed she would have returned soon. She felt worried and it was bothering her, not that she was worried but what she was worried about. Honestly by this point she had convinced herself she was more worried about her things not coming back than Sonny not coming back.

'_I hope she doesn't come back!' _Her mind thought as her face scrunched up. Leaning forward to look into her mirror she noticed a slight flaw in her skin and immediately covered it up so the world could never notice.

As her eyes traveled back up to the clock she felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, she had never felt this way before. It was irritating, almost made her claustrophobic. Sighing she leant back in the chair and closed her eyes allowing her mind to wander to earlier right before Sonny had left.

There had been a moment that kept coming back to her thoughts, where Sonny and she had touched hands. It was strange because it was not her first instinct to pull her hand away but it was the brunette's instinct. In fact she could even go as far as to say she enjoyed the contact.

"Hmm…" She pondered allowed. "Now why the hell would I, Tawni Hart, enjoy something like that? That is preposterous." She laughed and shook her head.

"What? You enjoyed something? That does sound a bit crazy." Sonny stated laughing as she walked into the room. Her voice shocking the blonde who stood quickly and then sat down relaxing into the chair.

"Oh, Ha. Ha." Tawni responded looking away and scowling just a bit.

Sonny walked over to her with three bags full of the things that Tawni had asked for. "I was only joking Tawni, I am sure you have a lot of things that you enjoy. Here is your stuff; sorry it took so long I wanted to make sure I got everything right for you." She stated with a smile. _'God damn she is always so smiley!' _

"Thanks." Tawni said hardly even acknowledging what she had said, though she did feel a sense of relief that the other had returned and it made her want to smile knowing that she cared to do things right. She did not dare.

Sonny stared at her for a moment with those brown eyes, looking directly into her own. It caused the blonde's heart to skip a beat. "Yeah no problem, anytime." The brunette finally stated as she fell back onto the couch in their dressing room.

Tawni smiled at that finally. It had been awhile since she had smiled due to anyone but herself or her own ratings and money, but it made her feel good knowing that she had someone there for her. Even if she hated to admit to ever be dependent on any person. _'I'm certainly not dependent… it is just nice… like a butler or a maid kinda nice…' _She tried to reason.

"Soo, I was wondering…" Sonny started with a smile on her face as she spoke, she seemed excited.

"Yes?" The blonde questioned raising an eyebrow.

Pausing Sonny looked down as though she was thinking about something or searching for the right words. She looked perplexed. _'She looks very cute… Wait? Cute?' _

"My mom is out of town for the weekend, and it gets awfully lonely at my house, so I was wondering if perhaps you would come and spend some time with me. You don't have to stay the night or anything like that, but maybe just watch a few movies, I would cook or go shopping for you or anything you needed, and it would only be for a few hours, and I am rambling… sorry." She finally cut herself off.

The rambling caused another forbidden smile to cross Tawni's face, and even a slight snicker. It was too hard to hold it in. For a second she thought about this proposition. She knew that she should say no, and in any other case would say no. Yet, for some reason she felt the need to do this, perhaps as a repayment for all Sonny has done for her since she arrived.

Glancing the brunette over she realized she was practically begging. _'God why is she so persistent, it is impossible to tell her no…' _ "You will cook for me?"

"Mmhmm!" Sonny said taking this as a sign that she would be coming over, her smile was starting to grow across her face until she undoubtedly would be consumed by her own happiness Tawni was certain.

"Anything I want?"

"Mmmmhmm!" The mmhmm was held longer this time her excitement obviously growing as Tawni questioned her.

"Fine I will come over, but only for a few hours." With this admittance the blonde immediately regretted it as she heard a squeal and was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug. Sonny's face was pressed against her own and the feeling of her skin against her own caused herself to blush a bit, as she ignored her confused mind.

Sonny continued to hold onto her until finally Tawni tried to struggle away, then the brunette let go of her. "This is going to be so much fun!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note:

The second chapter. Not much longer, sorry folks, but I just got done writing another chapter for my one tree hill deb and Karen fic. GO DEBEN! :p I also have 5 more stories I am hoping to add chapters to tonight… sooo Sorry…

Buut if I get enough reviews for this story I will make sure to move it to the top of my list! Until then, adios!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Sleep Over

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Sleep Over

The show had ended hours ago and Sonny had immediately rushed home, usually if away from her mother the brunette would miss her extremely but today she had other things on her mind. Those things consisted of a certain blonde co-star who would be coming over tonight. The thought alone made her squeal out in excitement. She knew that Tawni had told her it would only be a few hours for certain, still, not knowing what she would care to do Sonny was busily setting up entertainment.

After finishing setting up the makeup section of the room Sonny pulled away from it and crossed her arms looking over the room. It was cluttered a bit. _'I hope I didn't overdo it… people always says I overdo it…'_

The kitchen was stocked with many foods for whichever the blonde cared to eat that night; she had a makeup station for painting nails and doing hair. She had a place for video games and movies though she doubted they would play many video games. She had pillows just in case a pillow fight sprung up, and there were snacks all over the place.

"All this for a few hours Sonny? You are definitely overdoing this." After speaking to herself she shrugged her shoulders and headed to her room to start getting dressed.

She had had a dorky smile across her face the entire time she was preparing the night, and the whole time she got dressed. It was a bit confusing. Usually she would hate snobs, not cater to their every whim. Yet with Tawni all she wanted to do was to make her happy. Perhaps it was mere idolization, perhaps it were something more? That thought was too much to dwell on for her.

After she was finished getting dressed the anxious brunette headed back into the living room taking a seat on the couch. She sat their impatiently, having urges to move around and fix things up even more but Tawni had said she would be there in only moments.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Tawni was pacing back and forth in her and Sonny's dressing room. She was supposed to be at the brunette's house in less than five minutes and had yet to leave. Honestly she did not know if that was what she should do. Her mind was confused, it was not like her to feel guilt and it was not like her to agree to anything for someone else's benefit.

Sighing she looked at her reflection. The blonde had taken the time to look nice and now she felt sick to her stomach and too nervous to actually go.

"Hmm…" She thought to herself what Sonny looked like right now. The overly happy girl was probably nervous and bouncing off the walls only to later be sad and lying in bed feeling rejected. The guilt returned with these thoughts and she nearly screamed in frustration. Why did it matter if Sonny was sad? Why did she even care?

'_Because sad just doesn't suite her… she should always be smiling…' _Her mind inquired, though her body remained slumped and a scowl was on her face.

"Whatever." She said to her mind before grabbing her purse and heading out to her car. Pulling out the paper in which Sonny had written her address down for her and she intended to follow through with her promise even if she did not understand why.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

As Tawni stood on the other side of the door she sighed a bit before knocking lightly. Secretly hoping that Sonny would not hear and then she could say that she did come by and no one answered the door.

Inside though, Sonny's ears perked at the slight sound outside of her door. She had been so excited that her senses had grown sensitive. Glancing up her frown grew into a wide smile as she realized that it was probably the blonde. She had been looking forward to this since the moment they agreed to it.

The blonde was turning to give up when she heard the door open quickly. Closing her eyes she inwardly cursed as she heard the brunette's cute but loud voice speak.

"Tawni! I was worried something happened and you weren't going to make it!" Sonny smiled brightly, her heart was speeding in her chest as she spoke. She had completely expected the blonde had bailed on her when she was twenty minutes late.

"Well, I'm heeere." Tawni replied stretching the word here in her high pitched voice as she turned her body back around to face Sonny smiling brightly a fake smile.

Smiling the brunette opened the door wider allowing entrance to her co-worker into her home. She knew that it would probably be a disappointing sight to the rich blonde but still she hoped she would like it. "Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable and I will explain all of the options for tonight."

'_All of the options?' _Tawni thought as she headed toward the couch taking a seat. As she looked around she noticed numerous ceramic cows and other odd items. It seemed to fit the odd brunette well at least from what she had gathered over the short time they had been working together. Sonny always seemed to have strange phrases she "uttered" during work.

"On this side we have the makeup stand! If you so choose we can paint nails, do hair, and give other strange faces." She laughed a bit at the last comment. Before blushing just a bit as she realized the blonde probably thought she was a complete dork.

"Strange faces?" Tawni questioned, blue eyes meeting brown.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders "Anything from zombies to pixie, you would have complete control over my face."

It was Tawni's turn to blush at this. Her mind wandering like it had done many times before now. It did not make much sense why such a thing would cause her to blush and Sonny also noticed the odd behavior.

Sonny now walked over to the table and television area where many snacks were piled up and the game system was out and ready for use. Doing a drumroll on the table top she stated "Over here we have a very nice area with snacks, movies of all different genres, and video games to entertain us."

Tawni tried her hardest to avoid giggling at Sonny's odd, yet entertaining and adorable behavior. This girl was certainly unique and different from anyone she had ever met before.

Brown eyes curiously looked over to the blonde as she heard the light giggle escape her lips. _'Did she really just giggle because of me… awe soo cute!'_

"Lastly I do have many foods in the kitchen and am prepared to make you whatever you want for dinner as promised." Sonny said with a smile as she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it quickly beside Tawni.

Glancing over the blonde noticed that Sonny was waiting expectantly for her to say something, anything. She knew the decision was hers and honestly she did not know which choice to make. "You sure did plan a lot for only a few hours" She stated with a smirk.

This caused Sonny to blush just a bit but she quickly contained the blush and said nonchalantly "I do not know you very well. You're lucky I ruled out making anything with macaroni assuming that would be a no-go."

Now Tawni outwardly laughed at that comment. It was true that was probably the last thing that she would want to do on a weekend. _'Though, perhaps it would be fun with Sonny. Okay! No! That would not be fun! Macaroni? Get serious Tawni'_

"I see my assumptions were right." Sonny said chuckling a bit. _'She is so adorable when she laughs… she should do that more often…' _She thought, not thinking it was more than a friendly thought. "So what are we going to do?"

"I guess we could start with the makeup." Tawni said, out of all the things it was what she was best at.

"Ah, so you are aiming to make my face look ugly, okay let's go!" Sonny shouted excited as she stood up off the couch reaching out taking the blonde by the hands to drag her toward the booth she had set up in the room.

'_I don't know if I'ts possible to make her face ugly…' _Tawni's mind nagged at her. It was true the brunette had an infectious smile and natural beauty about her.

It took Tawni a moment due to being lost and confused by her own thoughts to realize that the other woman was currently holding her by her hands and dragging her toward the table where she had two chairs set up. She blushed just a bit as she looked down at the linked hands; they were soft and warm and felt nice against her own. The thoughts were honestly starting to drive her insane. If anything they made her want to push Sonny as far away as possible.

Sonny too was thinking similar thoughts as she held onto the blonde's hands. She liked the way that they felt against her own more so than normal when she held her friends' hands. If she were corny enough she would say it felt like electricity was running through her body. _'Who am I kidding, I am corny enough.'_

Once they sat down, Sonny went first. As she applied makeup to Tawni's face she was worried that she would not do it well enough for the blonde who was used to her makeup being perfect.

Tawni on the other hand was far too preoccupied with the beautiful girl and how close she was to her body and face. Every once and a while her fingers would graze over her skin and she would blush lightly. Hopefully the brunette did not notice because Tawni was not yet able to understand the reasons behind her reactions well enough to explain them if asked.

"How does it look?" She finally breathed out.

"I think it looks beautiful." Sonny replied thinking to herself _'you look beautiful..' _"I'm sorry if it is not good enough though." Her voice was so serious that it worried Tawny a bit.

When the blonde turned to look at herself in the mirror she was shocked at how natural the makeup looked. She was one for extremes usually not simplistic, but it did look beautiful. Of course it did, she was Tawni Hart, she always looked beautiful. _'And Sonny thought so as well… god, why do I let her get to me so freaking much!'_

"It is good enough." Tawni stated with a gentle and real smile. "At least for a beginner." She added in a slightly snobbish voice. She did not want Sonny to get the wrong idea; after all she hated her right?

Sonny on the other-hand completely ignored the insult and only heard the compliment. It was good enough! Smiling brightly she did a little happy dance which earned a raise of an eyebrow from Tawni before the blonde shook her head. Sonny could not help but rejoice she doubted that it was common many people got a compliment from Tawni Hart, let alone an entire night with her. Besides men she supposed, before wondering about the blonde's love life. For some reason the thought of it made her stomach turn.

"My turn?" Tawni questioned, snapping Sonny out of her thoughts and causing her to nod he head excitedly.

The blonde turned so that she could move closer to the brunette; taking out some of the pink makeup she began her work. Part of her wanted to do as Sonny had said and make her look completely ridiculous yet not enough to actually do so.

As she moved her manicured fingers across Sonny's skin she could not help but blush just a bit as she admired just how perfect the skin actually was. _'Not as perfect as my own of course…' _Also she noticed that every time she ran her finger against the other girl's neck in an attempt to apply the makeup Sonny would shiver.

Sonny was trying her hardest not to close her eyes and just enjoy the way that it felt to have the blonde run her fingers against her skin. It was like holding her hands only even more enticing. _'God I need to get ahold of my craziness. She is going to think I am some lesbian freak! And I am soo not a lesbian!'_

Tawni too was thinking similar things as she leant in further telling Sonny to close her eyes as she blew against them making certain to rid the lids of any excess shadow. When the brunette opened her eyes brown caught with blue and they stared for a moment. Lips were nearly five inches apart and they could feel warm breath mingling between the two of them.

Both were trying their hardest to control the urges that they had but they were failing. Tawni broke the eye contact for a slight moment to look down at Sonny's lips. Once they made contact again the brunette licked over her own lips and leant in just a bit closer.

'_Oh my god I'm going to kiss her! Wait? What the hell! Jeezus Christ! I am not a lesbian! Tawni Hart is not a lesbian!' _Quickly the blonde pulled back and coughed just a bit. "Sorry about that…" She mumbled uncomfortably.

"It's um, It's okay." Sonny said catching her breath and calming herself down. Her heart was racing and her face was flush. She could not believe what she almost did. _'She would have hated me…'_

"I'm done." Tawni said with a smile trying to cover up and ignore whatever had almost happened.

Looking at herself in the mirror Sonny was shocked by the bright pink across her lids and the pink lip gloss on her lips. Her brown eyes widened and she laughed just a bit she looked like a Tawni clone with brown hair. When she felt cold blue eyes staring at her angrily she smiled and covered herself "I'm sorry, It-It looks amazing Tawni, really!"

The blonde did not believe her as she scowled just a bit and Sonny continued laughing. Crossing her arms she asked "Maybe we should watch a movie now?"

"Wait." Sonny said so shocked that she completely forgot she was laughing and looked over at the blonde. "You mean, you aren't leaving?"

Tawni knew that she should leave exspecially after what had just nearly happened. The last thing she needed was to be close to this girl after that. She needed to be far away from her. Push her completely away. Yet, she did not want to leave. "Well, if you want me to leave." She said in a sing song voice.

"NO!" The optimistic girl shouted before calming herself. "I mean no, of course not. Let's watch a movie. What kinds of movies do you like? I have horror and romance and comedy even documentaries. Really any movie you would like to see, I even have money so we could go rent one if I do not have it and…" She was cut off by Tawni's laughter, it made her realize she had been rambling.

"Let me see what you have." The blonde said heading over to the pile of DVDs.

"Oh, of course." Sonny stated standing and watching as Tawni looked through the pile of movies.

"Hmm…" She said to herself looking through the stack of movies, when she came across one movie in particular. She had never seen it, but heard about it. "How about this one? Is it good?" She asked handing it to her co-worker.

Brown eyes looked down at the DVD and she realized it was one of her favorite movies. Resident Evil. "Yes! This is one of my favorites! I'll put it in, go sit down we have lots of snacks."

Tawni was not keen on the idea of someone telling her what to do, but instead of arguing it like she normally would have the blonde headed over to the couch and sat down. Looking over the snacks on the table as Sonny put in the DVD she reached out and took some hot tamales opening them and popping a few into her mouth.

As the movie started Sonny ran into the kitchen getting them both something to drink before plopping down on the couch next to the blonde. Honestly she was so excited because she had not expected to get to do both with Tawni. Figuring she would up and leave right after a few hours.

The movie was well on its way, and reaching a part that she thought the blonde would jump at. Which she did. What she had not been expecting was for Tawni to jump across the couch and pull Sonny into her. She did not know if it was because the blonde was using her to guard her precious body, mere fear, or something else but she knew she liked the blonde holding her back for a change.

Immediately after figuring out what she had done Tawni let go of Sonny "Get off of me!" she shouted and shot her a disgusted look. It looked as if she had eaten something bad.

'_Must have been an accident.' _Sonny thought laughing just a bit. It was too much for her to have hoped otherwise. Either way she still enjoyed the close contact momentarily.

Throughout the end of the movie Sonny found herself glancing over and watching Tawni in secret she could not help it. The way that the light from the movie reflected off of her perfect features she could not help but look. Blushing a bit as she was caught she looked back at the movies. _'Sonny you are straight, you love men. So stop looking at her like you have some school crush on her. It's creepy.'_

Once the movie was over Sonny was not shocked to hear Tawni yawn and say "I think it's time for me to get out of here." All she could do is hope that it was not her creepy staring that made her say it.

"Of course. I am glad that you came though." Sonny said smiling brightly as she rushed toward the door to hold it open for the blonde.

Tawni turned and smiled a genuine smile at the brunette before saying "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Oh well thanks." Sonny said sarcastically, though she was still smiling and obviously joking. The night had gone a lot better than she had expected.

"Well, I guess I will see you at work then?" The blonde questioned.

"Yep." Was Sonny's response.

Once Tawni had awkwardly went out the door and left the apartment Sonny closed the door and walked over to the couch.

For a moment she merely sat there staring at all of the snacks that were still laying around wasted, then she thought over the nights events. Remembering when they had moments where they were closer and every single time she saw a secret smile or heard Tawni giggle and with these thoughts she squealed loudly in excitement. Her plan was working.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I gave y'all a much longer chapter this time! In fact it is almost as long as the other two put together so I hope you all love it! If you keep reviewing like that I will keep dedicating to the long chapters and to getting them up fast! I am so glad that people love this story and I really really encourage others to try and write this couple! I would love to read yours!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Why Do You Hate Me?

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Why Do You Hate Me?

Sonny had assumed that things would change now around the studio for some reason. She had thought that because she and Tawni had had such an amazing night, at least in her eyes, that the blonde would treat her a bit better around the work place.

If anything she had gotten worse. Once a slave driver, now a dictator. Honestly it was starting to wear and tear on the beautiful brunette. All she wanted was to get back to how they were that night. Making the other woman giggle and smile as before, and feeling like she could actually call her a friend.

Her cast members all continued to question her loyalty to the obnoxious self-centered blonde. Even Chad was curious as to why she allowed the other to treat her so badly. Anytime they asked for an explanation she could not find one.

Sighing to herself she walked into the dressing room after another skit full of yelling and screaming by Tawni about how unfit she is for the job. Pointing out each and every one of Sonny's flaws. Heading to her side of the room she decided not to worry so much about closing her curtain for a change after all she was only changing her shirt.

Pulling the fabric up over her head revealed her well-toned abdomen and her nice cleavage which was concealed behind a black bra with cows on it.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, a certain young blonde celebrity had made her way into the room. Now Tawni was staring at the other, blue eyes wide as they wandered over her body. _'Oh god… I should not be enjoying this site as much as I am… I am not into women… I mean, she has breasts… god… and a…' _Her mind continued to ponder this as she unintentionally bit her bottom lip looking her over.

When Tawni realized that Sonny was completely clothed she blushed at how long she had stared and became furious with herself. Why was she acting this way? It made her decide then and there that she needed to find a boyfriend to get her mind off of these things.

Now that Sonny's beautiful body was covered Tawni decided to make herself known to her. "Ahem" She coughed obnoxiously as she made her way into the room, demanding attention.

The brunette jumped as she heard the high-pitched voice that she was used to hearing at this point. She was relieved that her co-star had not entered the room at an earlier time due to the embarrassment it would have caused her knowing she had seen her half naked. The thought alone caused her body to heat up.

"Oh, hey Tawny." Sonny said finally, giving her a discouraged wave. It had almost been a month of this game they had been playing and the bubbly brunette was starting to think it was futile.

Tawny was tempted to break her ice demeanor to ask the other woman if she was alright. _'She seems so sad lately… It's probably my fault… Not that I care… gah!' _Inside of her head was a constant battle lately.

Sonny kept her head down as she sat down in her chair looking at her feet. She could not seem to smile today and it was impossible for anyone who knew her to ignore.

Reluctantly Tawny made her way over to the brunette barely touching her back in an awkward manner she asked "Are you alright?" Knowing that she would regret it later.

Brown eyes glanced up confused. "You care?"

"Pshh. I wouldn't go that far." Tawny's natural reaction was to disagree with caring for anyone at all. When she saw the hurt swimming in those brown eyes she could not help but sigh and smile just a bit. "Okay, maybe I care, just a little tiny bit."

A smile grew across Sonny's face at this admittance and she could not help but let out a soft sound of excitement. Yet, she held it in. She just knew that it was probably not all too often that the blonde admitted such things to anyone let alone herself. It made the brunette feel special all over again despite all of the painful remarks the blonde had said the last week and a half.

The awkward silence grew between the two causing Tawny to shift her position and clench her hand behind Sonny's back uncertain what to do with it now. Finally she asked. "So, what's got miss sunshine looking so cloudy?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow at the obvious play on her name, but this time it was almost a cute comment. Swallowing she thought over what she should say and how and finally decided she should just come out with the question that had been on her mind. Taking in a deep breath she said quickly "Why do you hate me?"

"What was that?" Tawni asked hoping it was not what it sounded like.

"Um." Sonny started before pausing again to calm her nerves. "I said, why do you hate me?"

This time her words were slower and clearer. Sonny cringed back a bit, as Tawni pulled her hand away slowly. It looked like she was hurt but it was very hard to tell when it came to the blonde. She often made no sense to Sonny.

"I… Um." She did not know what to say, and honestly this was the first time she had reevaluated the situation. Why did she hate Sonny? Because she stole her job? Because she did not want to get close to her? Did she hate her at all?

"Sorry." Sonny said after she realized how uncomfortable it made the blonde. She did not want to upset her.

"No, Sonny don't apologize." Sighing the blonde bit her bottom lip. Now she had Sonny's full attention on her again waiting expectantly for an explanation. "I do not hate you. I am just mad."

"Mad why?" The brunette questioned, brown eyes wide and confused.

"Well, at first I was mad at you for stealing my job. Then, I guess I got kind of close to you and I got mad at myself. I don't do friends Sonny, never have and never will. I am independent and amazing and I do not need anyone else. Yet, something about you draws me to you and you honestly just won't give up… So I guess…"

"You pushed me away?" Sonny stood to her feet moving closer to Tawni who took a step back away from her feeling uncomfortable being so close to anyone.

Tawni sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, I guess. This does not change anything though Sonny, I do not want a friend. I do not need a friend." Tawni stated matter-of-factly.

Sonny made her way even closer a mischievous and almost scary smile on her face as she did so, it only seemed to keep growing and spreading like some kind of disease. She was moving closer to her in a creepy manner, okay; perhaps it was cute but still very creepy.

"What are you doing?" Tawni questioned with scared eyes.

As she was suddenly lunged at, the blonde screamed out loudly as she was hugged tightly against the brunette and pushed onto the couch. Sonny was far too happy of a person she concluded. Just her saying that she did not hate her got such a reaction. She wondered what Sonny would do if she said that they were friends.

Sonny was still holding onto her and now she was noticing just how close the two of them were. She could smell the uniqueness of the brunette hair that was under her chin, could feel the skin of her forehead against her lips, she could almost taste it. Sonny's hot breath was rushing against the skin of her neck causing her body to tense with random sensations and her cheeks to fill with an intense blush.

There was something else she was enjoying a bit too much and that was those breasts she had been complaining about earlier that were pressed against her own. It made her question everything she had once knew. Why did she enjoy the way that felt to such an extent? Why did she not want Sonny to let go.

"Sonny… Sonny I can't breathe." Tawni muttered out of the hug.

Sonny herself was also caught up in the hug; she was too excited to actually enjoy all of the little details all that she knew was that she liked the closeness between the two of them. That she enjoyed the sweet scent of Tawni and how soft and warm she felt against her. Also that she was happy, which she certainly was. The woman who had given her hell for the last month did not hate her. She did not like her either, but still, Sonny could work on that.

"Seriously Sonny you are crushing me, jeeze! Just because I say that I don't hate you doesn't mean I like you! Get off…" She muttered a bit quieter than she should have if she really wanted to enforce it.

The brunette squeezed onto her hardly causing the blonde to groan out in annoyance at Sonny who then got off of her. Sitting on the couch beside her now she looked over and caught blue eyes with brown. "So, you really don't hate me?"

"No, but I don't like you either."

Sonny's smile grew even wider if that was possible as she leant into the blonde and said "I will change that!" Before laying her head on the other girl's shoulder. She enjoyed the way that it felt being close to Tawni even if she did not completely understand it.

"What do we have here?" Came Zora's voice from the vents above the dressing room. Popping her head out she raised an eyebrow. "Is "The Tawni Hart" actually showing signs of humanity?"

Tawni felt embarrassed by showing her sensitive side. So she nudged Sonny off of her shoulder and stood to her feat groaning out in frustration. "God you people are so annoying." She stated heading out of the room.

Honestly the blonde needed to get away from it all to think over what she had done. As she paced down the hallway she let out little grunts of annoyance as she realized how weak she was being and how she was letting Sonny way to close to her heart. Sighing she realized that it was probably futile. It would be near impossible to deny Sonny her care for much longer with how she had been feeling. _'Hell, I even enjoyed that hug! Maybe too much for a straight woman!'_

The word 'straight' seemed to stick in her head and she smiled to herself. Figuring out what would solve her problem. If she had a boyfriend then she could spend more time with him and less with Sonny and maybe just maybe the brunette would find someone else to give her attention too as well.

Despite the disgust that this thought brought to her she assumed it was much more healthy than how she had felt lately and headed out to put her plan into action.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hello all! I could not wait to type more on this fic because to me it is super cute! So I added another chapter for y'all. Should be a lot of interesting drama from here on out before admitted feelings. Will be fun! :p Hope that everyone reviews, I would love it if y'all did! And again I encourage people to try this couple out. Could be a nice change of pace, plus I am just selfish and love them.

-Tracy Cook


	5. Guess What?

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Guess What?

Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora were all sitting at the So Random table in the studio cafeteria, which in all honesty was probably the least popular place to be seated. Still, they did not let it bother them that the casts of other shows received better treatment; at least Sonny did not allow it to bother her. _'Okay… maybe its bugs me just a bit…' _

Glaring over at Chad she only received a wink from the handsome self absorbed man. The wink caused her to shiver a bit and make a disgusted face, yet her heart did speed up despite herself. She hated him, everything about him she hated. Still, he was attractive and secretly she had watched MacKenzie Falls many times only to admire him with her female friends back home. _'That was perfectly normal, yet, when I admire Tawni for her gorgeousness they scold me? What's with that?'_

As she watched Chad absentmindedly her fellow cast members seemed to be focused on something else over her shoulder. Lost in her thoughts of back home and how confusing it was that she was always more interested in watching a certain female blonde versus the male blonde her friends raved about.

"What do we have here?" Grady asked stretching out his sentence in a sing-song voice.

"It looks like someone is getting her groove on." Nico stated laughing.

Zora was shaking her head as the boys were laughing at the scene behind the brunette. Suddenly her ears perked up. _'Getting HER groove on?' _Sonny turned her head so quickly that her long hair spun and she inwardly swore at herself for probably giving herself whiplash.

Large brown eyes widened in shock as she watched her blonde co-star, the same blonde co-star she was just thinking about admiring, hitting on a young male cast member of MacKenzie Falls. "What does she think she is doing?" Sonny asked protectively which shocked everyone at the table, including herself.

"Well, Sonny, it looks as if our little ice queen may be thawing out and finding true love." Grady said with a wide smile as he watched the scene unfold.

Tawni was slapping the man on his chest and laughing. She even snorted. _'Oh god she is so cute…' _Sonny thought which caused her to blush just a bit. The brunette knew that she needed to ignore these thoughts about the blonde. Still, deep down she was jealous, her stomach was lurching back and forth, she wore an unfamiliar scowl, and she most of all was confused.

"I can see that." She stated through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

"What is wrong Sonny?" Zora asked, smiling a knowing smile.

'_How can she know what I am feeling when I don't even know?' _Sonny wondered, as her brown eyes glanced back over the flirting blonde. The brunette boy she was talking with reached out grabbing her hand a bit too roughly, gaining a blush from the blonde and a low groan from the one watching the display.

All of her cast members were now watching her curiously, with furrowed brows. She would have cared that they were watching if her eyes were not glued on the pen in the young man's hand as he undoubtedly wrote down his number on her arm. _'She did not even flinch when he touched her! What the heck?'_

Finally Tawni said goodbye to the young man before turning, large grin plastered across her face as she headed toward their table. This caused the brunette to quickly glance away, finally noticing the way that the rest of her cast was watching her. Her hands became very intriguing for the moment.

"Guess what?" Tawni asked in an excited high-pitched voice that caused Sonny to shake a bit in annoyance.

"You totally just scored with that guy?" Nico asked lifting a hand to give her a high-five. It was not often that the two got along; apparently this was the only time.

The blonde looked at Nico's hand before scrunching up her face in disgust. "I am so not touching that, who knows where it's been."

Defeated the young man pulled his hand away rolling his eyes and sighing. The rest of the cast congratulated her on her date, even Zora did, but Sonny could not bring herself to do the same. Instead she was avoiding eye contact from the beautiful blue eyes that were begging for her acceptance, or perhaps her jealousy.

The weird thing is that Sonny was certain the blonde would love to know she was jealous. The part that would confuse her would be why she was jealous. It was not jealousy of Tawni getting an attractive man, but instead it was jealousy of the man getting her. _'My friends would be shunning me again…'_

"Earth to Sonny." Tawni said for the fourth time as she waved her hand in front of the brunettes face. She appeared to have zoned off into some alternate universe.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" Sonny questioned as she shook off her thoughts.

"I have a date tonight and I need your help!" The blonde bombshell stated squeeling out. She always seemed to over exaggerate things. _'Then again, why shouldn't she be happy?' _

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her as she asked "how can I help with your date?" It was against her nature to not do two things. One, meddle, and Two, help someone in need. _'Even if it should be me going out with her tonight…. Wait? WHAT? I must have meant as a friend… I am just jealous that she is becoming preoccupied with someone else, I want her attention… Crave it even.'_

"Earth to Sonny!" She heard again, only this time the voice was a bit angrier. Snapping out of it she smiled a fake smile and said "of course I will help you out!"

"Okay good! Even though you have obviously NO fashion sense, I really want you to help me get ready for my date tonight." Tawni said in her sarcastic and harsh tone. It was always the same way that she treated Sonny, and the brunette felt herself cringe just a bit.

'_Help her get dressed… For him…?' _There it was again, that irritating and irrational feeling of jealousy. She knew that she was not a lesbian; this was nothing more than an idol obsession. She did not want to share Tawni. _'That must be it!'_

Smiling a large toothy grin Sonny nodded her head "Alright Tawni, I will help you get dressed." _'Or undressed. Okay! Now I am thinking like a lesbian because I am worried I am one! God.' _She tried to convince herself.

"Mmkay, meet me in our dressing room around six tonight! We'll have a mini fashion show before my date."

The blonde seemed to emphasize on the word date. As if she was trying to irritate Sonny. If that was what she had wanted it worked. The brunette grits her teeth, nodding instead of replying verbally because she could not trust her voice.

"It's a date!" Tawni said with a smirk on her face before adding a "toodles!"

"Toodles." Sonny said in an angry voice before slamming her head onto the table. _'What the heck is going on with me? Gahh.'_

Her cast-members sitting at the table merely looked around at each other, all confused and speechless. None of them understood why she was acting so angry; if she cared for Tawni as a friend as she claimed then shouldn't she be happy. After a moment of silence they all shrugged and continued on with their eating.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Tawni was in the dressing room early tonight, she did not know if it was the excitement of her date tonight or the excitement of seeing Sonny before her date that caused this unnatural action. It was not common for her to be the one waiting on someone, she was always fashionably late.

Her mind was swarming with thoughts of the scene earlier in the cafeteria. While she was speaking to the man, who was very attractive, her attention was actually on a certain brunette from the Random's table. Sonny was always consuming her thoughts, even when she was doing something to essentially distract herself from the dark haired beauty. Tonight was a great example of that. She was supposed to be going out on a date with this guy to get away from Sonny and the confusing thoughts; yet, she had invited her to help her get ready.

"God I am so stupid." She shook her head, letting out an annoyed groan as she flopped down onto the couch. Making sure not to ruin her outfit, she knew that something was wrong with her because she got dressed up to meet Sonny to again get dressed up.

'_She was acting so strange earlier… While I was flirting with that guy she seemed so angry. I haven't ever seen her angry… It was kind of cute.' _Thinking back on it she giggled just a bit. _'Definitely the cutest thing in the world… SHOOT ME! This is not working!'_

Tawni had even tried to rub it in Sonny's face. Not for the obvious reasons, her having a boy and Sonny having none, but because she wanted the brunette to realize she was off the market and want her.

"God! This is not working!" Tawni shouted out before whining loudly. No actual tears sprung to her eyes though.

"Tawni, I know how hard it can be to lay on a couch doing nothing. But, I think you are doing just fine." Sonny said as she walked into the room to hear the woman exclaim that she was doing something wrong. It was cute to catch the blonde yelling at herself, at least Sonny thought so.

Putting her mask back on the blonde flashed a bright smile as she stood up quickly. "It's about time you got here! Despite my obvious natural beauty it does take some time to get me looking my best."

Sonny laughed and shook her head before mumbling "You always look great…" Realizing that she had said this out loud her eyes widened and she blushed hoping Tawni had not heard.

Before the blonde could have the chance to ask what she had said, Sonny had pushed her toward the closet and was now rambling. "What I meant was, you would look great in any of these outfits. Gosh there are so many of them, what should we choose, what should we choose?"

"Something that shows some skin?" Sonny questioned, talking more to herself as she pulled out a very short black dress, with a low cut v-neck and a slit up the side. Thinking about the man looking at her in such an outfit caused her unnecessary jealousy to flare up again as she shoved it back in the closet. "Okay, less skin!"

Pulling out another dress Sonny looked it over. It seemed to show just the right amount of skin, going to just above the blonde's knees more than likely, with just a simple curved neck with thin straps. It was a dark red color, and she knew it would look beautiful on the blonde.

"This one would look amazing on you."

Tawni blushed when she heard these words and started to fidget. _'Did she just say it would look amazing on me… Does that mean?' No. Just getting my hopes up. Date, date, date.' _"Thanks…" She said simply before taking the dress in her manicured hands.

"Oh of course." Sonny said with a smile, making it seem like it had simply been a compliment. Turning she ended up being face to face with the blonde, only five inches apart or so. Both girls blushed at the closeness, staring into each other's eyes.

'_She has beautiful eyes…' _They both thought.

When Sonny realized what she had thought and where she was she quickly looked away, coughing her nerves away as Tawni giggled hers away. "I should let you change." Leaving the closet she allowed the blonde her privacy.

If she were honest with herself Sonny would have admitted that she thought about what the blonde in the closet looked like as she stripped down, but she was never very honest with herself when it came to crushes. _'It isn't even a crush!' _Her mind denied as she waited anxiously to see what the dress looked like on Tawni.

The blonde on the other hand was staring at herself in the mirror. "Hmm… I hope Sonny will like it…" She mumbled to herself. _'I care more about what she thinks than my date. I need to focus on him, mr. hunk, not ms. Cow chick… Okay more like ms. Beautiful.'_

Tawni made her way out of the closet/dressing room, and was excited to see the brunette's mouth drop and her brown eyes wandering her frame. _'She's staring at me…' _She thought as her face turned a bright shade of red.

'_OH MY GAWD! SHE IS GORGEOUS! JEEZUS!' _Her mind was screaming at her, as her eyes wandered the blonde's beautiful and exposed body. Tawni's thigh's appeared longer in this dress, and her figure looked perfect in it. As her eyes wandered over her stomach and breasts she blushed. _'I never thought I would enjoy those… but wow… This is so different…' _Finally her eyes wandered over Tawni's face who was blushing.

"See something you like?" She asked a bit uncomfortable under Sonny's gaze, but a slight feeling of pride covered any discomfort. Not to mention, she liked thinking that the brunette was undressing her with her eyes.

"Oh, yes. I mean, yes, red looks really good on you. Your date would have to be blind to not see that you are gorgeous…"

'_I'm gorgeous…' _She had heard those words many times, but they had never meant so much to her as they did now. Blushing she shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks Sonny! For everything!" She said with a bright smile.

Sonny was suddenly content with helping her out because it meant she got to see that amazing smile she loved. She became even more content as the blonde ran over kissing her cheek, something she assumed was taboo for the blonde. Before Tawni ran out of the dressing room. Her cheek burned where she had been kissed by the blonde. _'Okay maybe it is a little crush…' _

'_Why the hell did I kiss her?' _Tawni thought as she rushed toward her car. 'Date, date, date!' She reminded herself.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note:

Sorry that this chapter is not my best work. I spent 60 hours in the last 4 days working on the same painting, and am running on 8 hours of sleep... so it is expected this is not my best work. Ironically I did it while I was at work. :p

Still, I hope that everyone loves it and keeps reading. It is really a shame about next season... Really So Random? Really? Lol. I love the couple and I hope that Sonny returns! Regardless please leave me reviews if you want to see more! :)

Oh, and feel free if you love the couple to support em and write something :p Lol this is me bribing you for my enjoyment... I have candy?

-Tracy Cook


	6. Cat Fights and Violations

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Cat Fights and Violations

"Josh is just such a sweetheart, Sonny! He held the door for me, he let me choose the movie despite wanting to see Pink Pooch Power, and he took me out to one of the nicest restaurants in Beverly Hills!" Tawni rambled on and on about her date with the young brunette man. It had been one of the best dates of her life and her mind was now consumed by him. _'Thank god.' _

Sonny on the other hand was not as excited about this. Still, she wore a large smile in support for her friend. She wanted the blonde to be happy and even if the random jealousy was killing her, she would just have to grit her teeth and bear it. "It sounds like you found a keeper."

Nodding quickly the blonde spun around in a circle before looking at herself in the mirror. "Yes, I did!" Glancing over Tawni realized that the brunette girl seemed to be upset about something. It made her pride swell a bit. "Oh, don't be sad Sonny. If you want I could set you up with a guy from my 'no chance' list, I'm sure they'd like you."

'_Wow… that was a bit harsh… I don't think I like Tawni dating.' _Sonny thought as her frown deepened.

"Oh! I'm only kidding Sonny!" The diva stated in a high pitched voice as she waved her hand.

Though, she had a feeling that Tawni was not just kidding, the brunette shrugged it off and headed over to her "friend". "Well, I am very happy for you." She forced a large smile and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders squeezing her tightly against her chest, resting her head on her shoulder and looking at Tawni in the mirror.

Tawni did not respond right away. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped for a moment. _'oh nooo! Not again!' _She felt a warmth spread throughout her body as her skin tingled where the brunette's skin touched her own, her heart was now working better than ever speeding as if it were in an Olympic race. That scent that she familiarized with Sonny reached her nostrils, and her soft hair ran against her neck giving her chills, and then against her back were those soft—_"NO! Tawni no! You have a boyfriend! A BOY friend who has none of those! You do not like those!"_

"Uhm…" She mumbled after she pulled herself away from the disturbing thoughts on Sonny to realize that those large brown eyes were staring at her expectantly. "Thanks Sonny."

"Aww I think that you are growing to like me!" Sonny said as she squeezed her even tighter, she herself trying her hardest to avoid any thoughts of that chocolate scent that filled her nose due to the blonde's lip balm.

At the word 'like' Tawni's face filled with a deep pink as she blushed brightly. _'Maybe I like you a little too much..' _"Chh maybe a little, but not much."

Sonny squealed out in excitement. A little after such short period was something, and she knew that over time she would get even closer to the blonde. Was she jealous that the young man got so close to her so quickly, yes she was, but at least she was getting closer to the other woman. All she wanted was to be her friend.

"Sonny?" The blonde who was still wrapped up in strong thin arms asked.

The brunette's mind was lost on the feelings. She had always wanted to be close to Tawni as a friend but lately her thoughts had been a bit less friendly and more romantic. Was this why her f friends back home found her weird? Had it always been obvious? Was it obvious? Did she want more? Was she a lesbian? _'No! I've never liked a girl…'_

"Sonny?" The blonde shouted now hoping to snap the woman out of her trance. It was not that she did not enjoy the arms around her, it was because she did enjoy the arms around her. They caused her stomach to swarm with butterflies. It was crazy how such a simple touch from Sonny could do these things. Last night on her date she had held the young man's hand, even kissed him goodbye and yet never felt as nervous as she did right now in these arms.

When she realized that the brunette still wasn't responding the blonde started to move around in her arms hoping that this would cause her to let go. It did, but not before those fingertips grazed over her nipple through her clothing. _'Oh my god…' _Tawni gasped out her eyes wide as she stared down at the hand. "Sonny!" This time she sounded angry.

Sonny immediately snapped out of it when she heard her name being used similarly to how her mother would use it. She had been so lost in her questioning mind she had not realized where her fingers hand landed. As she glanced down she quickly realized that her hand was practically groping the blonde and her fingers were lightly placed upon a now hardened nipple.

"Sorry! Oh god Tawni I am so sorry!" Quickly she pulled her hands away and stood up straight awkwardly hiding her violating hands behind her back. _'Oh no! oh no! I cannot believe I just practically MOLESTED Tawni Hart! I mean groping her like that! She probably thinks you are some pervert who wants to feel her up all the—Wait! Why was her nipple hard? It isn't particularly cold.'_

Tawni took a moment to allow her heart to stop speeding and relax her tense body. No one had ever touched her in such a place. It was not that she was a prude; it was just that she thought to highly of herself to let just anyone touch her. Well, anyone besides herself.

Once she had relaxed a bit the blonde turned to look at Sonny who was staring at her with large apologetic eyes. It was obvious that she had not meant to touch her in any inappropriate way. _'Accidents happen Tawni…' _She reminded herself. It was very hard for her to hold back her anger though, not only because she had been violated, but because she had enjoyed it.

"It's okay…" She mumbled to Sonny. It was her turn to be lost in her thoughts. _'Why did my body react to her… I held back a moan for god's sake!'_

"Oh, okay." Sonny stated a bit shocked that Tawni was alright with the situation, as well as that it disoriented her to such a degree. She had assumed that if anyone ever touched the blonde in such a manner she would stand up and yell at them for hours, and never let it go without many hours of labor, apologizing, and compliments. Yet, she dropped it fast. _'Maybe it is a sign of our friendship growing… Or.'_

Tawni stood up from the chair and smiled just a bit as she saw that Sonny was still standing awkwardly with a worried look written across her face. "Sonny it was just an accident, they happen. It's no big really." She stated forcing a smile before heading toward the door.

Sonny laughed now glad that she could put the embarrassing incident behind her. "Yeah, it's not like I would actually try and touch you that way because I wanted too! I mean I'm not some pervert." As she said this sentenced her voice heightened much like it did when she lied or was nervous which surprised both girls just a bit.

"Good." Tawni said in almost a questioning tone as she led the way out of the dressing room. It was lunch time again.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Once in the lunchroom Sonny got the pleasure of watching the woman she was growing confused by more and more each and every day flirt with her boyfriend who had decided to sit at their table. This was surprising, most of the cast of Mackenzie Falls would never date sit at their table. This man was perfect. _'He'd probably never grope her either…' _For some reason this thought caused her to giggle proudly.

Tawni laughed out loudly as the young man made a hilarious joke. Unlike the humor that Sonny usually went for. She enjoyed cute childish humor which despite the show they were on was not something that the blonde enjoyed all that much. At the very least she acted like she hated it.

That uneasy feeling of jealousy was returning to Sonny's stomach as brown eyes stared at the two. They continued to flirt with each other throughout lunch and every once in a while Tawni would look over at her as if checking to see her reactions. _'She wants to see if I'm jealous… Why am I so jealous?' _Shaking her head in annoyance she forced a smile at the blonde and focused on eating her food.

Her mind continued to return to the scene earlier. As embarrassing as it had been she had honestly enjoyed it quite a lot. Even if she did not get to enjoy it for long.

Sonny could still remember everything that happened in that second, the way that her soft breast felt beneath her hand. The way that the nub hardened beneath her fingers, and the blonde shivered? _'Maybe I made that part up… gah! I need to focus on something else… maybe I need a boyfriend, it seems to help distract you.' _She thought shooting a glare at the couple across the table who were entangled in each other.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Sonny glanced up to see beautiful blue eyes, these did not belong to the woman she had been admiring since her arrival. Instead, they belonged to the certain young man that all of her friends and even her mother swooned over.

"Hello Sonny, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" Chad asked.

The entire group at the table looked over at her expectantly, she should tell him off. They all hated him and his show. Yet, with a glance over at Tawni, Sonny realized that she was dating a cast member of the same show. Why did they not scold her? That jealousy returned and she wanted to give the blonde a taste of her own medicine, plus the man standing and waiting was very attractive and charming. Why not give it a chance and try and get over these ridiculous feelings?

"Sure Chad." She stated before standing and smiling at him as they headed to the other side of the cafeteria and away from her friends.

It was Tawni's turn to stare at the display. A frown was forming on her face, which was disguised by the fact that it was Chad the young girl was talking with, but it would not have mattered who it was. She was… _'Jealous? … Tawni Hart does not get jealous…' _She thought, and her stomach did a flip as if confirming her suspicions.

As Sonny placed a hand on Chad's chest, the blonde was reminded of earlier and she growled softly. For some reason she felt as if that smile that Sonny wore belonged to her, those brown eyes belonged to her, that cute laugh belonged to her. People never took things that belonged to her. _'I am starting to sound like some crazed ex-boyfriend! What the heck is wrong with me… I have a—oh no.'_

Looking over Tawni realized that her boyfriend was looking at her rather confused. "Sorry baby, I just never really liked Chad. Sonny could do so much better." She stated honestly. It seemed to cure her boyfriend's curiosity as well. He probably thought that the blonde was interested in Chad. _'Been there…' _She laughed a bit remembering their kiss when she was six.

Leaning down she kissed the boy on the lips more out of necessity, but her eyes were glued on the brunette who was one again laughing. _'What could he be saying that is so funny?'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"So, you will go out with me tonight?" He asked a bit awkwardly, expecting her to say no. After all they hated each other.

Sonny would have normally probably said no to the young gentleman. She was not a fan of him or his show, he had always seemed self-conceited as well as stuck up. _'Sounds like someone else I know… I like her though.' _That thought reminded her of the reason she did want to go on the date. Glancing over at the table she did so just in time to watch Tawni kiss her new boyfriend.

Jealousy consumed her body and she forced a smile as she turned back to Chad. "I would love to go out with you tonight."

His eyes widened a bit as if shocked, but quickly he laughed it off and gave her a wink. "Of course you would, I'll pick you up at 8:00." With that he smirked and walked away confidently.

It irritated Sonny when he was so self-absorbed, how could one man love himself so much. Thinking about it though, she knew that Tawni and him were very similar. In fact if anything the blonde female was even meaner to her than he had been. Yet, she found it cute when she was mean, and was repelled by the way that Chad acted. _'Still, he is charming. Not perfect like 'Josh' but charming and maybe a guy is just what I need right now.'_

Heading back toward the table Sonny wore a smile much like the one that the blonde had worn after getting her date. This irritated Tawni. She wanted to be the one who caused that smile.

"What was that?" Tawni asked agitation in her voice.

This shocked the brunette a bit who raised an eyebrow at her co-star. "Chad asked me out tonight. I was going to say no, but I figured you have to give someone a chance before you know. Sometimes people surprise you. You know?"

"I certainly do know! You're surprising me right now? CHAD? He is such a jerk, and he is the star on the show that he uses to make fun of us on a day to day basis!"

"You're little boyfriend is on the same show as mine!" Sonny shouted back. Normally she would not yell at Tawni, but in the moment she was caught up in the fight. It seemed like the diva was trying to control her now, and she herself was dating someone on the same show. Sonny would have never said yes if it weren't for that.

"That's different! Josh isn't a self-serving jerk!"

"Sounds like someone else I know!"

The whole table went silent as Sonny shouted that out, all of their co-stars looking around the table at each other in shock. No one had ever said anything like that to Tawni, and no one had expected it to be the happy Sonny who would do so.

Tawni was lost for words. She had not expected the beautiful girl to retort with such a mean comeback. As far as she could tell up to this point Sonny did not have a mean bone in her body. Sighing she allowed her shoulders to fall and looked away as she crossed her arms. "You're right."

"And another thing!—Wait what?" Sonny questioned after she realized what the blonde had said.

"I said you're right. I am just as bad as him. You deserve better than both of us." Defeated Tawni for once looked genuinely sad as she turned and sulked out of the lunchroom. She had not realized just how similar she was to Chad, and how mean she had been to Sonny until that moment. She did not deserve to have such a good friend.

Sonny and all of the people at the table were shocked by this admittance. As Josh started to get up and walk after his girlfriend Sonny quickly ran over to him and held onto his arm. "Let me talk to her." He nodded and she ran after the blonde hoping to fix the mistake she had made. That sad look on Tawni was something she had never wanted to see, and would hopefully never have to see again. _'Now where is she?'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Done with the next chapter! Hope you all love it and review it! I left it at a kind of cliffy so hopefully that will inspire people to review. Which in turn will inspire me to post another chapter tonight! :)

I am also working on another Sonny/Tawni fic that follows the story a bit more.

.net/s/6970839/1/Sonny_With_A_Change

Anywho! Hope y'all love the addition!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Apologies and Kisses

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: A little late of an addition, but I hope y'all still like it all the same. Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews! There will be sex between the two as the M promises; it just may take a bit longer. I'm a sucker for taking my time to get to it, and then putting it in it a lot! :p

Chapter 7

Apologies and Kisses

The first place that Sonny had assumed to look was her and Tawni's dressing room, and as she sped down the hallway to the door she quickly realized it was the right choice. The door was locked. Running over she checked her door to the room and it too appeared to be locked. _'That's rude… then again that's Tawni.' _She thought with a soft smile.

Her smile quickly fell as she heard a soft sound from behind the door. Someone was crying, it did not sound like the usual over exaggerated sobs that the blonde was known for, but it was definitely her.

This sound broke Sonny's heart. Maybe she had been a little too harsh on her co-star; she had never wanted to hurt her. It was not in the brunette's nature to hurt anyone. One time back home there had been a bully in school who stole her lunch every day, so Sonny had found out what kind of lunch the girl preferred and brought that for her instead.

Knocking softly on the door elicited a loud "Go away!" from the other side.

"Tawni, it's me." Sonny whispered softly, but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Go away!"

This did not seem to be working. Sonny sighed to herself as she knocked on the door again and prayed that maybe if she turned it around on herself and stroked her co-star's ego a bit she'd at least get into the door. "I'm here to apologize."

She could hear stirring inside of their dressing room and her smile returned to her face, only with less force than usual. Her plan may have just worked.

Tawni opened the door looking ridiculously un-Tawni like. She had the curls of her hair all tangled up in a mess as if she had been running her fingers through them, her makeup stained her cheeks undoubtedly from crying, and her beautiful, usually cold blue eyes were puffy as well.

Sonny was about to start her apology, but Tawni interrupted her. "Please don't apologize Sonny."

The blonde knew that this was her fault. She had been pushing Sonny away intentionally, trying to shove the boy in her face, trying her hardest to hate her since day one, and all that the beautiful girl had done was try to please her. She tried to bring herself to say these words but her conditioned pride would not allow her to do so. Instead she opened the door wider and allowed the confused girl into the dressing room.

Neither of them said anything as they made their way toward the sofa in the room. For once Tawni sat down on the large pink eye-sore leaving room for someone to sit down beside her, which Sonny gladly did.

The air was heavy with emotions and minds were heavy with unanswered questions and confusion. Yet, no one would speak. Neither girl knew what to say or how to start the overdue conversation they were about to have.

"This couch is really comfy." Sonny finally opted to say awkwardly. It was her first time sitting on it after all and it was comfortable.

Tawni laughed, which calmed the brunette's nerves. She was happy to see her laughing again. "Yeah… It is really comfy isn't it?" The blonde asked in her high pitched voice before her smile disappeared and was filled with worry as she blurted out. "Sonny I'm sorry!"

"What was that?" Sonny questioned with wide eyes. Her smile was growing across her face that had not been what she was expecting.

"Pleeease don't make me say it again!" Tawni whined furrowing her brows and staring into brown eyes with desperate blue. This was not something that she ever wanted to repeat.

The brunette laughed as her smile widened even more, Tawni Hart the girl who had probably never apologized to anyone in her entire lifetime had just apologized to her. Reaching over to her she wrapped her up in a hug.

The hug was so quick that it shocked the blonde whose arms were now trapped against her own body being held there by those same thin, soft arms that had started all of this confusion. Her breath was caught in her throat as that sweet scent filled her nostrils causing her to feel faint and her body to tingle.

"Sonny…" She mumbled causing the brunette to pull away and look at her with those large brown eyes. Glancing down Tawni caught sight of her lips and her heart sped.

Sonny was confused by Tawni's reaction to her hug. It was not the usual look of disgust that she saw on her blonde friend's face when she pulled away from her. This time behind those blue eyes was something that looked eerily like compassion and a bit like desire, and they continued to dart down to her own lips. _'Oh god… why is she looking at me like that? I don't know that I can resist a look like that.'_

"Sonny." Tawni mumbled once more even less audibly then before. It caused the brunette to shiver and her heart to race the way that her name sounded off of the blonde's perfect pink and chocolate-y lips.

Finding her strength Sonny pulled away a bit moving away from the hug so that her hands were simply resting on the other girl's arms and looked at the diva with confused eyes and a raised brow. "What is it?"

"Sonny you are my first real friend and… if you want to date Chad I will support it… I was just—" she paused unable to choke out the honest word that she knew she needed to say. Closing her eyes she hesitantly forced the word over her lips "jealous."

Brown eyes widened even more so, which caused Tawni to look away embarrassed. She could sense the shock radiating off of her friend and it made her feel as though she herself were weak for admitting such a thing, for feeling such a thing in the first place.

Sonny continued to stare at the blonde for a few minutes, studying the blush that now painted those beautiful cheeks. _'She's so cute when she is blushing… I wonder what she means by 'jealous', like friend jealous? Probably friend jealous Sonny…' _"What do you mean… you were jealous?"

"I don't know Sonny! All of this is so new to me! Caring about anything besides me, getting jealous, wanting to see someone else happy, FEELING THINGS! It is sooo annoying! I don't know how normal people do this all the time!"

"You care about me?" Sonny asked her voice heightening as excitement rushed through her, and shined on her face and in her eyes. She could feel her heart beat quickening and a blush heating up her face. _'She really cares about me! Oh god! I actually got her to care about me!'_

"Are you even listening? I just told you that!" She whined and pulled away from the brunette burying her head in her hands and whining out in that obnoxious fake sounding way she did.

To Sonny it was cute, though at this point anything that Tawni did would be cute. It was only more confusing though as she thought over the words. She was happy that the blonde had admitted that she cared about her, but, why had she said she were jealous? If she cared about her wouldn't she want her to be happy? _'Not that Chad would necessarily make me happy… but he could.'_

Reaching out the brunette moved blonde hair from Tawni's face trying to see her clearly; the diva quickly buried her eyes. "There is no reason to be embarrassed because you care about me… I think it's really sweet." She said gently smiling.

"That's the problem Sonny." She sniffled sitting up a little and wiping her blue eyes. "I am Tawni Hart, I don't do anything sweet besides eat sweets."

"Change isn't always a bad thing Tawn." The brunette stated as she softly ran her thin fingers through blonde locks, tracing the soft skin that the hair outlined.

Tawni felt her tears subsiding as those soft and southing fingers traced her face. They were so gentle it was almost as if they were not there at all. She was enjoying the touching; such a simple gesture caused her heart to race even faster. _'This girl must be a witch or something… I mean seriously I've never reacted this way to anyone… it feels so good.'_ She could feel her eyes drifting shut and slumber taking over her. _'I could just fall asleep right here…'_

"Tawn?" Sonny whispered a bit louder than she had been speaking before, hoping to keep the blonde awake. It worked, and she giggled a bit as she watched blue eyes flutter open.

"Hmm." Tawni hummed in question.

Swallowing before she spoke the brunette asked "why were you jealous?"

Now those blue eyes had completely snapped open and she had sat up, Sonny quickly regretted the question. She wanted to pull back and tell her that she did not have to say anything; they could forget she ever asked, but she stayed quiet and watched instead.

Tawni began going through an inner battle as her mind fought against her heart. At least she assumed it was her heart, it was so rarely used she had assumed it were a myth. She did not say anything though, did not get angry, just sat there staring forward a blush across her face. _'Why had I gotten jealous? Oh yeah, because he stole my friend right?'_

Reaching up Sonny placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder shocked to feel her shake a bit under her touch. _'Hmm… why'd she do that?' _

Deciding to admit the reason that she thought she was jealous Tawni closed her eyes and spoke softly. "Well, Sonny. I guess it is because I felt as if your smile belonged to me, your happiness belonged to me." Pausing she looked down at her hands, feeling slight encouragement as Sonny ran her thumb along her shoulder she continued "I have never made someone smile like I make you smile, happy like I make you, for whatever reason." She laughed a bit knowing she had been terribly mean to the brunette.

"I guess, I felt as if you were mine and no one else should have you, that is ridiculous though, I mean you deserve to be happy with whoever makes you happy. I am just a friend, you deserve more." Smiling a bit she finally glanced over at Sonny who appeared to have tears in her eyes and that large goofy _'yet cute' _smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde laughed. "This shouldn't make you happy. It's just me being selfish and possessive as always." She scolded herself.

"It's a little bit different." Sonny said her voice rising unavoidably as her heart raced excitedly. She could not control it, the woman that she had always idolized and recently began liking a bit more than a friend wanted her all to herself.

"How Sonny? It's no different than me not wanting to share my favorite lip gloss."

"Okay, it is way different then that Tawni!" She started to laugh, it was impossible not to laugh at such a cute and naïve statement. "We will have to work on your value on people…" Sonny realized that her words caused the sad face to return to the blonde and she smiled reassuringly. "It is different because I kind of like knowing you want to keep me to yourself."

Blue eyes widened "Wait what? Why?"

Now it was her turn to blush a little, but she did not look away as difficult as it was to continue staring into those eyes. "Tawni I never cared to watch Mackenzie Falls back home, I watched So Random and I watched it for one reason, which was to see you. You have always been my idol, while others obsessed on him I obsessed on you. I have posters all over my room of you." Pausing she laughed and added "Okay that sounded more like a crazed fan than anything else."

"A little." Tawni said before giggling her face had turned a darker shade of red after all of the compliments. "Lucky for you I love crazed fans." _'She had posters up of me…?'_

Sonny herself laughed, she loved the sight of the blonde giggling and smiling. It was something that only multiplied her beauty. "You should smile more often." She stated before really realizing what she had said.

"Umm." The blonde started but stopped, she did not know what to say to that. She was now blushing even more. "I'll work on it?"

"Good! You look so beautiful when you smile." Sonny said her own face filling with a blush as she smiled nervously. _'Oh god! I never know when to shut up! Now I am even meddling into my own secrets.'_

Tawni looked away at this compliment. It was not uncommon for someone to call her beautiful, but when Sonny said it her heart sped up. She wanted to smile more if only to hear her call her that every single day. _'I need to control myself… Wow. This is ridiculous.' _"Thanks."

Deciding to be honest herself instead of causing the Diva to be the only one she moved her hand from the beautiful girl's shoulder and placed her fingers against her chin moving her face so that she could look at her in the eyes while she admitted her feelings. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I was jealous of Josh?"

Blue eyes widened and Tawni smiled deviously as she responded in a natural self-centered manner. "Well, it would if that was not so common; people get jealous of people who date me all the time Sonny." Her voice was teasing and deep down it really did mean a lot to her.

"I don't doubt it." The brunette replied, as her deep brown eyes made their way down to Tawni's lips and she moved in a bit closer to her.

The blonde was growing a bit uncomfortable under her gaze, her heart was racing, body was tingling, and her palms were sweating as Sonny drew closer to her lips. She did not move in nor did she pull away. She wanted to ask what the beautiful girl was doing but she did not have a voice suddenly.

Sonny wanted to pull away; she knew that this was inappropriate. She had only just gotten Tawni to admit that they were friends and she cared. The last thing that the brunette wanted to do was ruin that but she was being pulled closer to her friend like a magnet.

As Sonny's lips pressed against her own Tawni blushed brightly and took in a breath, but did not respond. She had not been expecting it. _'She is kissing me! Oh my god! Her lips taste so good and feel so soft and I'm not kissing back! Kiss back Tawni!'_

The brunette could not feel any response from the other girl and her insecurieties were getting the best of her. _'Oh no she hates me!' _Quickly she moved to pull away but felt something stop her head. It did not take long to put together that what had stopped her had been a certain blonde diva's manicured hand on the back of her neck. The skin contact made her shiver as she moved back into the kiss and she moaned out when she felt lips moving against her own. _'Such sweet lips.'_

Tawni kissed her back now hesitantly. She had not kissed all that many people. At least not in the way that she was currently kissing Sonny, but as she heard the other girl moan she felt a heat between her legs and her confidence grew. It had never felt like this to kiss anyone before. Slowly she stuck out her wet tongue running it along the brunettes soft bottom lip eliciting another moan only this time deep in her own throat as Sonny's tongue reached out and touched her own.

For a few minutes that seemed to stretch to hours the two girl's tongues danced around each other and they explored the depths of each other's mouths. Enjoying each and every taste, grunt, moan, and shiver that they could cause. Both of them felt as if they were in heaven.

'_She kisses so much better than any guy… wow if I thought I was straight before this kiss I am definitely not now… too bad I have a date with Chad and not her—WAIT! A DATE! I have a boyfriend! She has a boyfriend! This is so wrong!' _Being someone who felt guilty when the vending machine gave her an extra candy bar, this was definitely something that was weighing on her conscience. This was wrong on so many levels, yet it felt so good to her.

Hoping that Tawni would not hate her she pulled away from the kiss, face and body flushed and heated as she tried to catch her breath.

Tawni was doing the same as she gasped for air, a goofy smile on her lips that Sonny had never seen in her lifetime. She loved it. _'She looks so hot with her lips all swollen, gasping for breath and her eyes glazed over… god.' _Lust was not something that the brunette felt very often but she could feel it now.

A very cute and awkward smile formed across her face as she backed away from Tawni who was now climbing toward her wanting more. "Tawn. Tawn… don't hate me." She said laughing as she stood to her feet placing her hands by her sides and shuffling her feet.

"Why would I hate you?" Tawni asked, her voice oddly husky as she stood to her feet. It was unnatural; usually her voice was so high-pitched.

"Uhmm… well, funny thing is." She said laughing to herself.

"What is so funny Sonny?" The blonde asked, her eyes now returning to their natural cold blue and her voice now back to normal as well. Normal and angry that is.

"Uh, well you see—" She started as her entire body fidgeted under angry eyes. _'She could definitely kill someone with that glare… gosh.' _Sonny laughed some more as her voice heightened awkwardly "It is wrong Tawni because we both have boyfriends, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I mean it was a mistake. I got caught up in the moment, but we can still be friends right? Because I am very happy that—" When she realized that she was rambling the brunette stopped herself and looked away.

Tawni let out a laugh "ha!" Causing the brunette to jump just a bit. "Ha!" Another laugh, before the solitary laugh turned into a fit of laughter.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway Sonny. Do you think I actually kissed you because I wanted too? Pshh!" She laughed and turned on her heels, her voice seething with agitation and annoyance. "I only kissed you back to uh—" She thought for a moment before injecting "to be nice! But I guess that my kindness was misplaced." Tawni wore a look of rejection as she said these words that almost killed the other girl.

She watched as Tawni walked out of the room not looking back once as she slammed the door leaving Sonny to stare in disbelief as she sat down on the sofa.

'_Just to be nice…?' _Sonny wondered to herself as she leaned back in the pink sofa, her body enveloped in its warmth and the scent of Tawni. It was addictive. _'That was not a 'just to be nice kiss.' She wanted me just as bad as…' _Swallowing hard she finished her thought _'I wanted her.'_

"ahhh!" She let out a frusterated sound as she dug her fingers into her hair and placed her face in her palms. She had wanted the blonde so badly, and she had seen the desire behind those blue eyes, the need, the want. Tawni had wanted more and that thought turned her on to no end, which in turn infuriated her. "Why do I have to ruin everything with this stupid conscience and big mouth of mine?" She mumbled crossing her arms.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Okay y'all! I added another chapter! I hope that you all like it, they finally kissed! Hehe of course it did not go perfectly, and there will be many more chapters of drama before they finally have sex, sorry! But hopefully this will hold y'all over!

I did promise a chapter last night if I got many reviews, and I am sorry it is late, but I hope that the length will make up for it. So far in this story it is my longest chapter! Please review and I promise to get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow! I have finals next week but I will totally make time for my Sonny Tawni fans!

I wish there were more for this couple! But I am contributing and I thank my reviewers sooo much! You all are amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Wet Dreams and Failed Goodbyes

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Went with an idea from one of my reviewers. Should also give y'all a taste of the femmslashy goodness to come. ;)

Chapter 8

Wet Dreams and Failed Goodbyes

"God Sonny you are so wet." Tawni breathed out as she looked up at the brunette from between her legs, fingers teasing the wetness between her folds as she bit her bottom lip. "Why might that be? Is that because of me?" The blonde giggled a bit which was something that the brunette was not used to seeing but she certainly could get used to seeing, as well as Tawni being between her legs.

Raising an eyebrow Sonny smirked a bit before responding teasingly "Oh that? Nope definitely not you."

"Oh really?" Tawni asked feigning a pout as she ran her fingers against the wetness a bit harder teasing her entrance. "Is that so?"

Sonny squirmed beneath her fingers now lifting her hips off of the couch toward the blonde who was teasing her skillfully. "Mmm" She moaned out as she felt them move deeper inside before pulling out just a bit causing the brunette to groan out in annoyance.

It was now Tawni's turn to smirk deviously as she gently stroked the outside of her entrance. "Are you still so sure it isn't me? You're body seems to disagree."

"Mmm god Tawni… please?" She groaned out, desperation laced with her cries for more.

"Please what?" Tawni asked. Her blue eyes were shining with adventure and excitement as she moved her fingers so slowly against Sonny's sensitive and throbbing womanhood.

Though she wanted to prolong their game and not give up her pride so quickly, Sonny felt the need to reach her release growing with every slow and agonizing stroke of the blondes well-manicured fingertips. She caved and finally begged for more. "Please, Tawn… I want to feel you inside of me." She moaned out softly and almost inaudibly.

Luckily the blonde heard what she said and quickly plunged a finger inside of her, at first it hurt just a bit, but she quickly grew used to it and felt the pleasure building up. It seemed that she was so close to her climax already. Then again it was her first time and Tawni looked so sexy on top of her naked.

Tawni smiled proudly as she continued to move her finger in and out of the brunette before leaning her head down further so that she could kiss along Sonny's hips before biting down on one of them which caused Sonny's body to shake. "Oh god. Tawni!" She shouted out as she enjoyed each and every movement and the bite against her hipbone.

This only seemed to excite the blonde more and cause her to move between the brunette's legs gently running her wet tongue against Sonny's clit. The new pleasure was almost too much for the young woman as her hips moved so that she was closer to the sensation. This was something she had never felt before and she was feeling it for the first time with someone that she had never expected.

As the speed of Tawni's tongue increased she could feel herself growing closer and closer to her climax. "Oh! Mmm Tawni I'm so close! That feels so good!"

Her body started to shake even more as she reached her orgasm, letting out a loud scream as she buried her fingers into blonde hair, digging nails into her scalp as she pulled Tawni closer who was moaning herself. Finally she felt herself begin to come, releasing her wetness all over the blonde's fingers as well as her mouth. As she came she screamed out Tawni's name loudly.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal and her eyes fluttered open, but Tawni was no longer on top of her. Sonny herself appeared to be completely clothed aside from her pants that were unbuttoned and her hand that was inside of them. Luckily she was covered up so that if anyone had walked in they could not see. Blushing brightly as she felt the wetness between her legs she pulled her hand out and wiped it against the sofa. _'Tawni's sofa.'_

Laughing awkwardly at the dream she had just had she tried to shake it off as she sat up a bit. Sonny had never had a dream like this so it was a bit shocking to her. Awkwardly she swung her legs over the sofa, they were wobbly. Laughing she spoke to herself "Wow that was weird."

"I'll say." Came Tawni's voice from behind the sofa. For the first time since arriving that was not something that Sonny wanted to hear. Her laughter was silenced for a moment as her heart stopped.

'_Tawni? Oh no… I hope she didn't hear any of that…'_

Embarrassed, Sonny turned to look at her blonde friend a blush rising over her neck and throughout her cheeks. Now the awkward laughing had returned as brown eyes locked onto blue knowing eyes.

"Excited for your date tonight?" Tawni asked in a sing song voice as she leaned in a little bit closer, a smug smile on her features.

'_She sure as heck knows something…' _Sonny thought before forcing a large smile. "Of course I am." She said trying to keep her voice from heightening at the obvious lie, she did a good job of keeping it under control for once. _'Hopefully she didn't catch that…'_

"I See." The blonde stated before sitting down on the couch beside Sonny. The brunette moved away from the beautiful girl who was making her feel uncomfortable under her stare and with her body now so close to her.

"Mmhmm." Sonny said with a laugh as she stood up from the couch and stretched her limbs. "In fact I should probably get going, he'll be picking me up soon."

When Tawni did not seem to respond to this the brunette smiled, relief washing over her features as she figured that her co-star had not heard anything that would have given away who the dream was about. _'Why was it about her anyway? Oh yeah… probably that amazing kiss. Gah!' _As her fingers touched the knob to the door she heard Tawni add "You should probably tell him Sonny."

Coughing to gather herself and make sure that she kept her voice low Sonny asked "Tell him what?"

"About that dream of yours silly!" Her voice was high and joking, but it held seriousness.

The blush returned to Sonny's cheeks as she froze in place with her fingers on the knob of the door and her eyes staring at the wood that made it up. She could not breathe. _'What does she mean by that? Does she think it is about Chad? Is she mad at me? Why would she be joking if she were mad at me?' _Her mind badgered her with questions that she could not answer as her ears twitched at the sound of feet on the floor moving closer to her.

Suddenly there was a rush of warm air against her ear, which she assumed was Tawni's breath. Not only because of obvious reasons but also the scent of chocolate filled her nose. Biting down on her bottom lip Sonny shivered a bit trying her hardest to block out images of the blonde pressing her against the door with her body and pleasing her like in her dream. _'Ahhh! That is sooo inappropriate! I don't think like this!' _Her mind scolded.

Tawni moved so that her lips were pressed against the brunette's ear. She was enjoying each reaction she received as she heard Sonny let out soft sighs of enjoyment from such a simple gesture as well as the way that her co-star shivered as she breathed against the sensitive skin.

"I mean." Pausing she stuck out her tongue and gently ran it over Sonny's earlobe, which elicited a soft moan of pleasure by the brunette. Pulling her tongue back she whispered hotly against the dampened skin. "You should probably tell him who it was about. I doubt his ego could handle that." With this she laughed.

The voice that Tawni was using was causing the brunette a great amount of turmoil, her body was reacting to the deepness of it. Not to mention feeling that hot breath against her neck and her wet tongue against her ear which only hours earlier had been in her own mouth. Her legs shook as they almost gave out feeling the blonde's body pressed completely against her back. The words terrified her though. She knew that she needed to break up with Chad and they had not even been out on a date, but how could she? Plus could she live with how strange these feelings were? She had never liked a girl before.

It took Sonny a moment to realize that Tawni had pulled away; catching the breath she had been holding she quickly opened the door before saying "I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice rising as she rushed out of the room.

Tawni merely laughed to herself as she sat back on the couch in their dressing room. Looking down she could see a little wetness that Sonny had left behind on the cushions. It turned the blonde on knowing that her co-star was thinking about her the same way she had been thinking about her since their kiss. Sonny had rejected her, but she was going to make certain that never happened again.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny and Chad had just gone out on one of the most amazing as well as awkward dates of her life. He had taken her to get Chinese at a very nice restaurant, had taken her on a carriage ride through the park, to get ice-cream and now they were heading home in his Limo. It could not have been more romantic. Suddenly Chad opened the sunroof to his Limo allowing the beautiful moon to shine into the car, she smiled brightly feeling a slight amount of guilt do to her dream earlier and having kissed Tawni. _'He is being an amazing date… and all I can think about is her right now…'_

Feeling him wrap a warm arm around her shoulders the brunette blushed a bit as she was pulled against his body. It was a very comfortable place to be, and she decided that if these feelings for the other blonde were not so confusing she would be enjoying this completely. She wondered if maybe she should just be with him, it would be a lot easier.

He lent down and kissed her forehead and she did not feel much of anything. This was where the date was awkward. All night he had been holding her hand and speaking to her romantically, and she had been reacting like a friend would. This, in turn made the date completely awkward for the both of them.

The dream from earlier as well as the kiss seemed to be running through her mind the entire night. She had debated telling him about her feelings for Tawni, but that would be far to blunt and hurt him far too much. Instead, she settled on breaking up with him, but, she had no reason to do so. He had been nothing but sweet to her the entire date. She was starting to hate the fact that she had agreed to this date. _'It was just to make Tawni jealous… which you've certainly accomplished!'_

"Sonny." Chad mumbled for the second time trying to snap the brunette on his shoulders out of her thoughts.

It worked. Sonny was brought out of her thoughts on her female co-star by the blonde male in the car who was now staring into her eyes with crystal clear blue. They looked so similar to Tawni's yet completely different. His hair was a sandier shade of blonde, his eyes did not sparkle like hers, his smile did not shock her and cause her heart to race, nor did it smell of chocolate, and his hand on her cheek was not perfectly manicured and gentle.

"We're at your house." He said in a soft voice, obviously lost in her own brown eyes.

Slowly the young man started to move in which scared Sonny, she did not want to kiss him. Not because she thought he would be a bad kisser. _'Though he certainly wouldn't compare with Tawni.' _"Ahhh" She groaned out in frustration as Tawni again haunted her thoughts.

Chad took this as a bad sign and quickly pulled away from her. "Sorry, Sonny. I thought this would be a good time to kiss you, but you're probably not that kind of girl who just kisses on the first date, I'm sorry." He apologized once more before getting out of his side of the Limo and running over to open her door politely. It was not a normal thing he would do for just anyone, but Sonny was not just anyone. In the short time she had been there the young man had fallen in love with her.

Realizing how rude she had been Sonny quickly put on an apologetic smile as he took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle. "No Chad, I am the one who should be sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I totally understand." He stated laughing as he smiled gently at her.

'_He has such a charming smile.' _She smiled a bit wider at this thought. Then her smile again disappeared as she thought about what she should do. "Well, goodnight Chad." She said ignoring the voice in her head.

"Goodnight Sonny." He said giving her a hug, avoiding the kiss this time. He was not in any hurry and would go at whatever pace the girl wanted. Turning he started to walk back to the Limo.

Her conscience started to get the best of her and Sonny felt the need to call him back and explain to him that she could not be faithful to him, that she was in love with another. _'In love? Okay that is taking it a bit too far… Right?' _"Chad!" She called out and he turned looking at her expectantly, and a little worried. She had been acting strange all night.

"Yes?" Chad questioned as he shoved his hands nervously into his pockets.

She tried to force the words out. _'We cannot see each other. I like someone else.' _Anything, but the only words that came out of her forced smiling mouth were "I had a really good time tonight." _'WHAT! That was the exact opposite! God why do I always have to be so nice?'_

"Oh, okay good! For a moment there I thought you were gonna say something bad." He said laughing and letting out a breathe he had been obviously holding.

"Uhm… nope!" She smiled even more so before hugging him and telling him goodnight again. This time though, he kissed her gently. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough to cause the brunette to feel even guiltier. It was wrong for her to be kissing him. Pulling away she laughed nervously "Goodnight Chad."

"Goodnight Sonny." He smiled before getting into his Limo and driving away.

As she headed into her house she immediately flopped down on the couch and started to think back on the day's events. A lot had happened. She had kissed both blondes, the one that she had always admired and the one that all of her friends had always admired. Yet, the only blonde that she had enjoyed kissing was Tawni, and she wanted more. Frustrated she pushed her head into one of the pillows and screamed out hoping it would not wake her mother. She needed to get this straightened out.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

The next day came far too soon Sonny thought as she headed through the hallway of the studio toward her and Tawni's dressing room. She was not ready to face the blonde after all of the events that occurred yesterday. She knew that the beautiful girl was going to tease her. _'And not as pleasantly as she teased me in my dream…' _She blushed at that thought before opening the door and heading inside.

It appeared that the blonde was nowhere to be seen which allowed Sonny to let out a sigh as she headed to her side of the room taking a seat and looking at herself in her mirror. She looked beautiful; having taken quite a lot of extra time this morning to make sure she looked her best for Tawni.

Hearing the shuffling of the curtain to their changing area in the room, Sonny instinctively turned to see who was in their room. Occasionally it was Zora, but usually it was the woman she was hoping not to see yet. It seemed that luck was against her as she spotted that bright blonde hair.

That was not all that she spotted though. A blush covered her cheeks as she watched her co-star move throughout the room dressed in nothing but a blue and black striped bra and matching skinny jeans. _'Oh my god… Sonny this is obviously a trap, she wants you to see her like this… look away.' _Her mind warned, but her body was not listening.

Brown eyes were now wide as they wandered over the blonde's body unashamed; she even bit down on her bottom lip as they traveled across her breasts. _'You're staring at her breasts!' _Her mind continued to warn but she was enjoying the sight far too much as she continued over her toned stomach and down to where the pants began. She allowed her mind to entertain thoughts of what lay beneath them as Tawni intentionally moved to allow her more skin to stare at.

"See something you like?" Tawni asked with that knowing smirk and a glint in her blue eyes as Sonny quickly blushed and looked away.

"Uhm… No. Tch. Don't be ridiculous." Sonny said laughing and denying her own thoughts as she crossed her arms and turned to look back into her mirror, unable to deny her eyes another look at the blonde through her reflection in the mirror.

Seeing Tawni moving closer to her in the mirror she glanced down at her desk and quickly grabbed a pen pretending to write.

"So, how'd your date go?" The diva questioned in a high teasing voice.

"Pretty good actually. He was such a sweet guy all night." Sonny stuttered out as she continued to write what appeared to be something very important.

Tawni smirked to herself as she watched the brunette nervously pretend to be busy in order to distract herself. It was adorable. _'Again… she is the cutest thing in the world.' _Moving even closer she leant over the brunette her blonde locks falling down against Sonny's shoulders and her barely covered breast pressing against the back of Sonny's neck as she did so.

"Did you two kiss?" She asked, and for only a moment the thought caused the blonde a bit of jealousy, but she quickly ignored it.

Sonny thought over the question and blushed a bit as she felt the blonde's breast against her neck, it felt amazing even through the bra. She was curious what it would feel like without—_'She asked you a question, answer it!' _"Yes." _'Not honestly!'_

Tawni pulled back a bit at the admittance feeling a bit of betrayal due to the fact that only hours before the date Sonny had also kissed her. She did not allow the feelings to bother her for too long though as she leant forward once more, moving down so that she could whisper against her ear as she had done yesterday. "Who was better?"

This question, as well as the breath against her neck and ear startled the brunette who jumped as her heart began racing. _'You were.' _She thought but she could not say anything. "Um…"

"It was just a simple question… Chad or Tawni, who was better?" She asked in a deeper voice than Sonny was used to hearing which caused her to shake as a wetness started to form between her legs. _'Oh god.'_

Sonny still did not answer the question, so Tawni took things under her control again as she leant in and gently latched her lips onto the skin just below the brunette's ear. Kissing gently before biting down on the skin there, this earned a moan from Sonny who now had her eyes closed and was enjoying each and every touch.

Sticking out her tongue Tawni ran it over the now reddening skin where she had just bitten her co-star which elicited a shiver from the brunette as she moaned out softly. Knowing how much Sonny was enjoying it the blonde let out a moan of her own against her neck as she grew wet. _'God I want her so bad…' _She thought as she moved up a bit to latch her lips around the beautiful girls earlobe before nibbling it and then pulling away to whisper. "One more time Sonny, who was better?"

Unable to control her thoughts due to the intense pleasure she was feeling at the moment, and her need to feel more Sonny let a few words slip that she knew she would regret later. "You were."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Things are heating up! More than likely things will get really heated in the next chapter, I don't know if they will have sex or not! You guys can decide that! :p Give me some reviews and loving if you want to see another chapter!

-Tracy Cook


	9. Interruptions

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Bear with me if this chapter doesn't end up giving y'all what you want. I DO have a plan haha. This may be short but I will be typing the next chapter shortly after, and it will hopefully be satisfactory. ;)

Chapter 9

Interruptions

Tawni could feel her heart begin to race as Sonny admitted that she had been the better kisser, she felt proud, and not only because she had beat Chad at something. Spinning the brunette around in the chair she stared deep into those large brown eyes, what she found there were feelings that seemed to match her own. Compassion, lust, and something foreign to the blonde up until this point, caring.

"Really? Me?" She asked as if she had not heard, when it was clear that she had.

Feeling embarrassed by her admittance Sonny glanced away trying to think of a way to get out of admitting her true feelings to the blonde. It had simply been a slip of the tongue brought on by the others seduction tactics. "Well, ya see, funny thing—"

Before her co-star could take back the words, Tawni had straddled the brunette. Placing her weight firmly upon the other woman's thighs in order to accomplish two things. One, getting closer to the brunette, two, holding her down so that she could not make a dash for the door.

"Sonny. There is no need to deny what you said." Tawni stated matter-of-factly. Moving, the blonde leant down so that she was now pressing her entire body against the brunette's front, and her hot chocolate flavored lips were pressed against her co-stars neck. Gently she whispered against the soft flesh beneath her lips "How could you not think I was better? I am, after all, Tawni Hart." Smirking she sucked the sensitive skin between her lips.

The brunette was finding it very hard to think clearly as she felt those soft lips pressed against her neck. This sensation mixed with the heat from her breath and the sound of her lust dripping voice was causing her body to react. The hairs rose on Sonny's neck, her body shivered unintentionally, she was letting out soft moans of enjoyment she could not control, and to top it all off she was growing wetter by the second.

'_God… I have GOT to get her off of me!' _Sonny thought as she started to flail slightly, moving her hands to rest on the blonde's hips as she attempted to push her off. _'OH NO! I forgot she's not wearing a shirt… wow… her skin is so soft, and her lips feel so good… oh gosh, you need to get away from this…' _Even as she thought about moving her body was giving into Tawni.

Giggling softly against Sonny's neck the blonde continued her adventure along the soft skin, leaving heated kisses down the length of it. As she reached the brunette's collarbone she smirked up to see her co-star's reaction, and was satisfied to see that the other girl had now completely stopped struggling and had her head leant back with her eyes closed. _'Mmm… That is a sight I could never get tired of…'_

Feeling Tawni stop, Sonny opened a brown eye glancing downward. She spotted the blonde staring back at her with a devious smile on her face. It excited her and frightened her. _'I don't know if I wanna know what is going on in that head of hers…'_

Not letting the brown eyed girl ponder on it for too long, Tawni returned her lips placing them softly against her collarbone which earned her a sigh of enjoyment from the girl beneath her. Deciding to adventure further she slowly allowed her tongue to move against the distinct bone, which again granted her a soft sigh along with a shiver.

Sonny now had her eyes closed once again as she leant her head back and allowed herself to enjoy the forbidden pleasures. She knew that she should be feeling guilty, that later on she would feel guilty, but she could not deny this need burning deep inside of her. She literally ached for the blonde.

Biting down hard on the bone caused Sonny to moan out louder this time as she moved her hand to the back of Tawni's head entwining her fingers in the soft blonde hair. Usually the diva would be opposed to anyone touching her hair in such a manner, but she was making an exception for Sonny as she bit down harder.

'_Oh my freaking god!' _Sonny thought internally as she bit down on her bottom lip trying her best to stifle the moans that threatened to escape her throat. The last thing that she wanted was for Tawni, or anyone else, to know just how much she was affecting her.

Pulling away Tawni looked at the woman of her affections as she ran her fingers gently along her stomach, with each movement she noticed the way that Sonny's face contorted in pleasure. "Sonny…" She whispered, causing those brown eyes to open and look up at her expectantly, lustfully.

"Yes—" She asked, her voice heightening nervously. Coughing to return her voice to normal the brunette questioned again in a deeper more natural voice. "Yes?"

Sonny's voice was huskier than the blonde had ever heard it which caused her to want her all the more. "God." She mumbled as her manicured pink nails made their way underneath her co-star's shirt tugging at it. "This needs to be gone." As she said these words the blonde took control pulling the shirt over Sonny's head, which shocked her. Covering herself quickly and insecurely the brunette blushed under blue eyes. Tawni on the other hand was enjoying the sight beneath her. "And these—" The diva started as she reached down taking the brunette's hands in her own "—Need to be here." She finished taking those hands and placing them on her own bare hips.

The skin contact caused Sonny to blush even more. Although the brunette had made out with guys before it had never gotten this intense. Her body was heating up with desire and lust and her eyes were revealing this to the blonde who was now reaching around her body to remove her bra. _'Oh no… what is she doing?' _With a worried and nervous look on her face Sonny allowed the blonde to remove her bra, before placing her hands back on her hips.

Tawni was not hiding it as her eyes wandered Sonny's body. The brunette was very beautiful, though her breasts were smaller then her own, her body was as well and it was extremely attractive. When Sonny tried to pull her hands away to cover herself the blonde held them down making sure they stayed on her own hips. "What did I tell you about these?"

The way that the blonde was controlling her only was serving to cause the young woman's need to grow. The wetness building between her legs was hot and now running down her thighs. For a second her conscience caused her slight worry about ruining the chair she was in, but she was quickly distracted by a tongue running against her now hardened nipple. "Oh god Tawni, wow." She accidently moaned out as brown eyes looked down, watching the blonde run her tongue around her nipple before sucking it between her lips.

This was enough to push Sonny over the edge as her eyes closed and she let out another loud moan, digging her nails into Tawni's hips pulling her body closer to her own. Though it was not intentional the brunette also arched her back in order to give the other girl more access.

It was now the blonde's turn to groan out in pleasure because of nails digging into her hips, which in turn caused vibrations against Sonny's nipple causing her to moan out as well. "Mmm you like that?" Tawni asked in a confident voice.

Reality of the situation again sunk in to the innocent girl who was being straddled by her idol, but for once in her life she could not manage to do the right thing. Instead she opened her glazed over lustful brown eyes and stared down into blue hopeful and confident eyes and mumbled in a deep throaty voice. "I love that…"

Tawni took this as a hint to continue, smiling proudly, she lowered her head and continued teasing the hardened nub with her tongue. Her perfect hand reaching up to run fingers against the other nipple as to not neglect it.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.'

"Hey girls! It's Marshall. Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your sketch and we need you on set!"

Despite the interruption Tawni did not pull away immediately. So, as she continued running her tongue along Sonny's breast, the brunette felt the need to respond so that Marshall would not barge into the dressing room. Holding back her moans she managed to squeak out "Okay Marshall, we'll be right there!"

Hearing his footsteps moving down the hallway, Sonny felt relief wash over her. "Tawni, as much as I am enjoying this…" She groaned out as Tawni moved her body against her own, flesh against flesh. "And god I am enjoying it! W-we have to do our sketch."

"But Sonny… if I stop now, you're stupid conscience better not get in my way after the sketch." Tawni threatened as she leant down for one more heated kiss from Sonny before looking into her eyes.

Feeling the guilt rising in her, the brunette's stomach did a flip. Still, she could not deny her want to finish this after the sketch. "It won't" She laughed a bit, awkwardly as Tawni got off of her.

"It better not." The blonde stated, quickly getting dressed.

"Tch. It won't." She laughed once more.

"I know what you said." Tawni stated as she fixed her hair before heading over to the other girl, whose legs were still too weak for her to move and get dressed. "But, I mean it Sonny." Leaning forward the blonde's lips pressed firmly and passionately against her co-star's before biting down on her lip and pulling away. "I am finishing this."

Sonny just stood their dumbfounded as the blonde flipped her hair and headed out of the room. Her legs had grown wobbly, and her mouth was hanging open. Closing it, she ran her tongue over it before sucking it into her mouth tasting the other's chocolate flavored lip gloss. She was excited, and fearful of what would happen after the sketch. _'Oh god the sketch!' _She hurried to get ready, putting all else out of mind. As much as she could at least.

S W A C S W AC S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors note: Sorry about how much this chapter sucks… I will go back and edit it soon though more than likely… It was a filler to prepare for the next chapter which I am so excited for! It came to me while watching an episode. :) Still, I hope you all like it… it is 4am and I am exhausted.

-Tracy Cook_  
><em> 


	10. Check It Out

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Authors Note: Hope that y'all enjoy this little idea. ;) Oh and thank you! All of my reviewers YOU GUYS ROCK! :p Gonna be starting a new SWAC Tawni/Sonny fic so keep your eyes open.

Rating: M

Chapter 10

Check It Out

Sonny and Tawni had both just completed their favorite sketch, the check it out girls, and were now headed back to their changing room, still dressed up in their floral check out girls outfits. Silence filled the hallway as they both thought over what had happened prior to the sketch. Tawni was prepared to finish what she started when they returned to the room, she had no doubts in her mind what she wanted. Sonny, on the other-hand was feeling nervous and guilty after what had occurred earlier, she knew that she should not allow this to go on. _'But… I already told her we would finish… plus… I really liked it. Gah!'_

The silence was growing uncomfortable for the brunette, who was usually talking consistently. So, she decided to make some idle chit-chat. "I just love that sketch, don't you? I bet we'll have lunchboxes in no time." She laughed nervously.

"We better. You promised me lunchboxes after all, and I know you wouldn't EVER want to do anything to let me down." Tawni stated her voice emphasizing the word 'ever.'

Sonny knew that the blonde was not merely referencing to the lunchboxes, but also to their conversation before the sketch. It was true she never wanted to let her down. She swallowed. _'Damn conscience! WHY do you ALWAYS have to be there butting into what I want!' _"Of course I wouldn't."

Glancing over blue eyes caught brown in an intense stare and Sonny felt herself being drawn into those beautiful pools. _'Wow… it's like she has some kind of power over me… I can't even look awa—' _Mid-thought the clumsy girl ran into an open door and stumbled.

Tawni could not help but laugh at the sight before her as she ran over catching Sonny and stabilizing the beautiful girl before she fell. Embarrassed the brunette blushed brightly, and a large cheesy smile formed across her face. The smile that the diva was growing to love more and more each day, it had always captivated her since day one and tempted her to smile. Smiling had been voodoo in Tawni's book before Sonny had come around.

"Be careful Sonny, I need you in tip-top-shape for what I have in mind." Smirking, the blonde walked a little bit faster toward their dressing room. With her arm now around Sonny's shoulders she pushed her along faster as well.

"And what exactly is that?"

"You will just have to wait and find out silly girl." Tawni responded her smile widening deviously as they reached the door to their room.

Though the blonde seemed to be completely cool and collected, inside she was a mess. She had never been with someone as she planned to be with Sonny, she had hardly even kissed many boys. Her heart was racing quickly, her palms were sweaty, and her body was even shaking ever so slightly. Forcing herself to show confidence she turned the knob to the door and held it open for her co-star.

Sonny was showing more signs of her uncertainty and nervousness, not being as good as Tawni at covering it all up and feigning confidence. Her body was obviously shaking, the sweat was growing worse by the moment, and her heart was racing faster than it ever had before. As she entered the room realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _'I really want her…I just may… love her…'_

Not having time to ponder on this realization, Sonny was quickly pushed against the door by the woman she idolized, her arms pinned down, and soft chocolate flavored lips were pressed against her own. Being shocked by the kiss the brunette did not think to hide her moan, and instead moaned out loudly into the kiss. "Mmm." Tawni took this as a sign to continue on with what she was doing, smirking against Sonny's lips, she allowed her tongue to run along her co-star's bottom lip begging for entrance.

Gladly granting the blonde entrance, Sonny opened her mouth. Feeling the sweet and wet tongue against her own she quickly started a battle with Tawni's tongue, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Which she was obviously not gaining due to her body being pinned between the wall and the diva.

Pulling back from the kiss, Tawni sucked in a deep breathe, filling her longs with needed oxygen. Looking down at Sonny she admired each and every part of the girl that she longed to touch, and kiss, and love. _'Love?' _Too wrapped up in the previous kiss, the brunette stood there with wobbly legs and a shaking body, her lips were parted and swollen and her eyes were hooded reflecting obvious lust and desire for the blonde. _'God she looks so sexy right now… if only she didn't have that damn Check It Out visor on… I'll fix that.' _

"Check it out; you look soo sexy in that outfit." Tawni said in her check it out girl voice, before she bit down on her bottom lip and looked her co-worker over.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under blue eyes Sonny squirmed and blushed at the compliment, but after a moment she realized that they were both still in their Check it Out outfits and that Tawni was playing around. _'That's kinda hot.' _"Mmm Check it out; I think you look way sexier in this outfit." Her voice did not come out as it normally did during the sketch; instead it was deeper and huskier.

Giggling Tawni raised an eyebrow as she realized that Sonny was playing along with her little game, it was a bit surprising to the blonde. She was almost certain the shorter girl's conscience would have interfered by now. _'She must really, really like me…' _"Check it out; I think you would be even sexier without it on."

Blushing brightly at the bluntness of Tawni's sentence, the brunette had to catch her breath and calm her heart before she could respond. "Check it out; I'm all tied up at the moment, perhaps you could give me a hand?"

Tawni reached up and pulled off her own visor before pulling off the brunette's as well, after throwing both across the dressing room she quickly pinned down Sonny's arms again. This time she did so with only one of her hands, as she traced the side of the beautiful girl's neck with her other hand. "Check it out; you should soo be kissing me right now." As she said this she undid Sonny's ponytail allowing the hair to fall free.

Unable to prevent herself from a dorky response Sonny raised an eyebrow and questioned the blonde. "Oh, and miss out on checking you out?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already." Tawni said before moving her free hand up to grip onto Sonny's hair dragging her closer to herself.

Having her hair pulled was something that Sonny had been exposed to previously in her life, yet in those situations it had always hurt and not caused her to moan out in pleasure. There was something different about the way that the blonde did so. She was gentle, yet rough, and she could feel herself growing wet as those lips she loved crashed against her own in a heated and passionate kiss.

Allowing the hand that constrained Sonny's arms to drop, Tawni ran her hands down the brunette's sides teasing the covered skin she found there.

Sonny allowed her hands to drop nervously. Not knowing where to put them she rested one against the blonde's perfect cheek, and moved the other to release the hair that was still tied up. Her hands and kissing stalled as she realized that Tawni was currently unbuttoning the floral red and white shirt that she was sporting. _'Oh god.. what is she doing…'_

'_Why did she stop kissing me? Oh no! Not her damn conscience!' _Refusing to allow the brunette to think about what they were doing, Tawni bit down on her bottom lip causing Sonny to let out a moan of enjoyment. Running her tongue along the sore skin she soothed where she had bitten before pressing her lips hard against her co-workers again, pushing her tongue between those sweet lips to taste and feel Sonny's tongue against her own. These actions served to distract the brunette long enough for Tawni to get her shirt completely unbuttoned.

Suddenly brown eyes snapped open as the young girl felt a cool breeze against her hot and reddened shoulders. _'My shirt!' _Her shirt had been pushed over her shoulders, and now shocking herself she pulled away from holding onto Tawni to allow the shirt to completely fall to the floor. Despite hating the fact that she was cheating on a very selfish but sweet young boy, she was enjoying this far too much to put an end to it.

As the heated kiss continued Sonny found her eyes closing once more as she allowed herself enjoyment of each and every touch from the blonde. Currently Tawni's manicured nails were tracing patterns along her stomach and around her back. Again her eyes opened as she felt fingers against the clasp of her bra, this time she pulled back from the kiss.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked insecurely as lustful blue met lustful brown. "Is it okay?" The blonde did not intend to back down, but she would never force someone to sleep with her.

Smirking, which was uncommon for the brunette she nodded her head giving Tawni the freedom to do with her as she pleased. The diva quickly obliged as she undid the clasp and moved the bra over Sonny's shoulders, making sure to run her nails against the exposed skin their earning a shiver and moan of approval from the other.

As the bra was removed blue eyes wandered the exposed chest as she had done earlier, enjoying the sight. _'She is perfect… flawless… every part of her. I can't wait to—'_

"But." Sonny said, startling the blonde who looked up at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I think it's only fair if we even the playing field, don't you?" She smirked some more.

'_JEEZUS CHRIST that smirk on her is so freaking HOT! Wait? Even the playing field? Does that mean? She actually wants to touch me…' _This caused Tawni's heart to race faster than it had been, and a blush to cover her cheeks. It had been easy for her to be in control, she always was, but now Sonny seemed to be taking some of the control. "Um… Okay." She smiled.

"Um Okay?" Sonny laughed a bit too loudly to be considered sexy in this moment, in fact it felt to Tawni as if she were making fun. As a pout started to form on the blonde's lips, Sonny quickly fixed her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh Tawn, you were just all confident. Then you were like Um Okay…"

"Check it out; You are being really mean to me." The blonde said pouting some more which earned a smile from her co-star.

"Oh shush…" Sonny smiled brightly as she moved her hands and started to unbutton Tawni's shirt, once she had completely unbuttoned the top she pushed it over the blonde's shoulders. Brown eyes widened as they wandered over the other girl's body, enjoying the slim and fit stomach, and of course the other's beautiful bra-clad breasts. The bra of course was pink, and lacey, the same bra she had had on earlier.

Blushing under the intense gaze the blonde looked away, shivering as she felt bare arms wrap around her stomach unclasping her bra before pushing it away. Now Tawni was blushing even more as her breasts were completely exposed to the girl.

Sonny had not noticed the way the blonde looked away embarrassedly, she was currently preoccupied with the forbidden sight before her. "Wow." The young woman stated as she looked over the exposed woman she had always idolized, eyes wandered over her perfect breasts, those pink nipples that had hardened due to excitement of the chill in the room. _'Hopefully excitement…' _Glancing up she finally noticed that Tawni had a blush across her face and was looking away from her. _'She's so cute when she is not all confident… not that she has any reason to be unconfident… golly gee.' _

"Are you blushing?" Sonny asked a large smile across her face.

"No!" Tawni said loudly, blushing more.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not." The blonde pouted crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted to hide her exposed body; no one had ever seen her like this. Honestly, she did not think that her body was as great as the brunette exposed before her.

"Are too." Sonny said in a softer voice as she moved closer, pressing her exposed breasts against the blonde's crossed arms. The contact with Tawni's skin sending chills through her body. Controlling her own desires she lifted her hands placing thin fingers against the crossed arms. "What I don't get is why, you are gorgeous."

She had heard that a lot, from herself, her family, her fans, but coming from Sonny the word meant a whole lot more. "Gorgeous?"

"Yes, gorgeous. I won't be insecure with you, if you promise not to be insecure with me. I love your body." She said blushing a bit at the admittance of her true feelings. _'I love her body? I do… gosh'_

Blushing even more Tawni turned so that blue eyes met brown, and she smiled. Feeling as if she could cry any second, but she held back the tears. Tawni Hart did not cry, not now, not ever. _'She said she loves me! No… Tawni, she said she loves your body… which duh! Where is your confidence all of a sudden?' _After giving herself an internal pep-talk the blonde smirked and moved her arms from where they concealed her breasts giving Sonny full access.

Gladly accepting this access the brunette girl moved her hands, running her fingers gently over the diva's perfect stomach toward her breasts. Hesitating for a moment, her mind tried to convince her that she was straight and did not care for them, but her body disagreed with this. Gently she cupped Tawni's breasts in her hands squeezing down on them, the reaction was priceless. The blonde's eyes closed, and her head fell back exposing her long neck, and a beautiful moan escaped perfect pink lips.

As Sonny ran her thumbs against the small pink nubs on each of the girl's breasts, the blonde shook beneath the touch moaning out louder. "Oh god Sonny." It felt so good, and she was not about to hold back, in that moment she did not care who heard her.

Hearing the moans of pleasure from her co-star, Sonny was encouraged to do even more as she pulled the nipples between her fingers pinching them gently and teasing them with her fingertips. Each movement caused the blonde to squirm and let out soft groans, and moans in enjoyment of the motion. Wanting to give her even more pleasure the brunette moved her face closer before sticking out her tongue and flicking it against the hardened nub.

"Oh fuck." Tawni said in a deep voice as she tangled her hand in the back of Sonny's hair pulling her closer by it. This was all foreign to her, she had never had anyone do these things and she loved every second. It felt so amazing.

Hearing the cursing coming from her friend's mouth only encouraged the brunette as she ran her tongue around the nub now quickly. Usually she would have scolded Tawni for using such language, but right now it was intensifying the wetness between her legs that had now soaked through her panties. It almost turned her on more pleasuring the blonde than being pleasured herself.

Sonny sucked the nipple into her mouth and nibbled it gently earning more moans of enjoyment as Tawni's legs threatened to give out beneath her. Her fingers were still teasing the other as to make sure that she completely satisfied.

Feeling the wetness building between her legs and running down her thighs, the blonde blushed. She needed more. "Sonny."

Sonny stopped in the middle of what she was doing and looked up at the blonde confused. It was now her turn to feel as if she had pushed the boundaries. _' I couldn't have right? I mean she went this far with me just earlier… I really hope she isn't mad.' _What she saw in those beautiful blue eyes was not anger though.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice so deep and husky that it even shocked her.

"I need you."

"What?" Sonny asked, this time her voice cracked and heightened. Those words made her nervous all over again, just as she had reached a comfort level she was rewarded with something new. Coughing she collected herself and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I want more." Tawni stated bluntly, her voice dripping with lust and need.

"Oh." The brunette said blushing brightly as she thought about what the blonde had meant by that, glancing down at the tan skirt that concealed Tawni's womanhood she blushed even brighter. Looking back up she spotted insecurity in those blue eyes mixed with worry. Before the blonde could apologize Sonny leant in running her tongue against the neglected nipple as her fingers started to undo the zipper of the skirt.

Knowing what was about to happen Tawni's heart sped up, and her legs shook. _'She's going to be my first…' _She helped Sonny, by squirming out of the skirt revealing panties that matched her discarded bra, pink and lacey as to be expected.

Sonny could smell the diva's desire, and it served to turn her on even more. _'Wow who thought someone could smell so sweet? I wonder what she tastes like?' _With that thought she blushed, looking up at Tawni. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sonny. Yes. I want you to be my first."

This statement meant a lot to the brunette. Up until this point she was not sure about the blonde's previous relationships and sexual encounters, now she knew. She was going to be the first to pleasure the girl. _'And I better be the last… wait what?' _The possessive thoughts were not something she was used too, especially when she considered they both had boyfriends.

Swallowing hard Sonny looped her fingers in each side of the panties before pulling them down the long beautiful legs of her co-star. She felt desire boiling up inside of her as she ran her brown eyes along the shaven perfect untouched mound before her, wetness was dripping down Tawni's thighs, desire for the brunette which caused herself to grow even wetter.

Moving up she pressed her body against Tawni's as she kissed her gently. The kiss quickly grew passionate and heated and Sonny felt manicured nails pulling her own skirt off revealing her purple boy short panties. She blushed, but she did not pull away from the kiss as she bit down on the blonde's bottom lip hard eliciting a loud moan from her.

The diva was now pulling down the boy short's, which she assumed if she could see would look absolutely stunning on the girl who was currently kissing her silly. _'She has got to be the best kisser EVER!' _

Now that they were both completely naked Tawni pulled Sonny toward her couch pulling her down on top of her, the brunette quickly obliged and straddled the diva's hips pressing her hot wetness against the blonde's mound.

"Oh god Sonny! You are so wet!" Blue eyes widened in shock at feeling the beautiful woman's wetness against her own.

"I'm pretty positive you are too." Sonny stated huskily.

Tawni reached her hand between their bodies so that she could run her own fingers against her own wetness, the sensation from her fingers, along with realization of how wet she actually was caused the blonde to gasp out. "Check it out; I am." She said before pulling her fingers back, and running her tongue along them tasting her own wetness.

The sight was so sexy to Sonny who was watching the whole scene with widened brown eyes; she had never seen anything that turned her on so much. Her wetness was now running down the blonde's fit stomach.

"I want to check it out for myself." Sonny said using the phrase again, as a smirk moved across her face. She had never wanted someone so badly in her life. Leaning backward she gave Tawni a beautiful view of her extended and bent torso, arching her back so that her breasts moved closer to the blonde. She moved her arm far enough back so that she could run her fingers slowly against the other girl's wet entrance. "Oh wow… definitely wet."

"I blame you." Tawni said breathlessly, her eyes wide as she watched the other bend her body skillfully.

"You always do." Sonny said laughing as she moved her fingers against the entrance a bit harder.

Unable to hold it back the blonde let out a soft humming noise of pleasure, this time she kept her eyes open though, as she ran one of her hands over Sonny's thin and fit stomach. Moving it upward she cupped the brunette's breast with her hand before running her thumb against the hardened nub skillfully, as she ran the nails of her free hand against the other girl's inner thigh eliciting a moan from her.

"Do you like that?" Sonny questioned, pressing the tip of one of her fingers inside of her before pulling it out. She was obviously teasing the blonde.

"God yes, Sonny. I need you now."

"What's the magic word?" Sonny teased, as she often did in everyday situations when Tawni refused to ask politely.

"Sonny…" The blonde threatened.

"Yes?" The brunette said with laughter in her voice as she ran her wet index finger against the diva's throbbing clit, applying pressure and stroking it gently. Enough to give her pleasure, but not enough to give her an orgasm.

"Sonny… Please?" The word was so soft that Sonny was uncertain she had heard it, but Tawni's pleading eyes caused her to give in either way.

Very gently she pushed one of her fingers inside of the other girls soaking entrance, taking it slowly. Knowing that the blonde had never been with anyone before she did not want to hurt her.

At first the intrusion did hurt Tawni, but with each gentle thrust of Sonny's finger she felt herself growing used to the feeling and the pain subsided leaving only pleasurable feelings. "Oh god. Fuck! Sonny! That feels so good!" She moaned out loudly as she dug her nails deep into the brunette's thin thighs unable to think about how it may hurt her.

Instead of hurting the nails only urged her on and caused her to let out a moan of her own as she grinded her own wet center against Tawni's stomach, trying to gain as much friction as possible as her fingers pumped in and out of the blonde's wetness faster and deeper than they had before. It turned her on so much knowing that she was the cause of her idol thrashing around beneath her screaming out in bliss.

Gathering herself, the blonde wanted to reciprocate the feelings she was having. Forcing her hand to move she ran her own fingers up Sonny's inner thigh which was soaked with her wetness. _'That is so sexy… I can't believe that I make her that wet…' _The woman above her moved to allow her more access to her womanhood, which Tawni took advantage of as she teased her wet entrance before thrusting a finger deep inside of her.

It hurt Sonny at first, she had never been touched in this way before, but her body quickly grew to enjoy the feeling. It felt amazing, unlike anything she had ever felt before and she was rapidly reaching her climax. The blonde was hitting the right spot as she twisted her finger inside of her, it felt so good so she mimicked the movement twisting her finger deep inside of the blonde while every once in the while she thrust her finger deep inside. Gently she added another finger which pushed Tawni over the edge.

"Oh GOD! JEEZUS! MMmmm" Tawni moaned out as Sonny thrust her fingers in and out of her entrance, adding pressure to her clit with her thumb. "That feel soo good, I am getting close!"

"Me too." Sonny panted as Tawni added another finger and she thrust against them, causing them to move even deeper inside of her, riding the blonde's fingers. "Oh gosh, me too." She groaned out in ecstasy as she threw he head back.

Sonny was the first to reach her climax, and as she did she released her wetness all over the beautiful girl's naked body beneath her. Tawni opened her eyes wide and watched as the other came all over her, wetness squirting out around her hand and fingers, running down her hand, and over her entire stomach. The sight was enough to push her over the edge as she too released all over the brunette's hand and the pink couch under her. Which had probably turned a darker shade of pink.

She forced herself to keep her eyes open and watch as Sonny came, as she herself reached her climax as well, and then after they had both finished their orgasms their bodies fell limp. Tawni's against the couch and Sonny's on top of the blonde. Gently they pulled their fingers out causing both to shiver with residual pleasure.

Now Tawni's eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms possessively around Sonny.

Sonny smiled contently as she leant in kissing the blonde's neck gently before whispering against her ear. "Check it out; that was the most amazing feeling in the world."

Tawni laughed a bit as she was already drifting into slumber. "Mmmhmm." Was her simple response.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Up in the vent lay a very disturbed young girl who had witnessed the entire scene, she had tried to leave, but could not seem to move. She had suspected that the two cared about each other which was a crazy enough thought considering that Tawni hated every single person she had ever met, but this, this she had never expected.

The only thing she knew was, she would never look at the Check It Out Girls the same.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: There you have it! :) The longest chapter yet, and they finally got together! I do not know if this is what everyone had in mind for when they had sex finally, but it certainly was how I wanted it to be! Hehe I randomly got the idea while watching an episode and was like yay!

I haven't reread it, so there may be some spelling/grammar errors, but I hope you will enjoy!

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! You know I love em, and you know you guys are the reasons I write, anyone can review, and I will keep on writing for y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	11. You Better Tell Him Soon Sonny!

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Personal Thanks to my dedicated readers, Y'all keep me writing. ^^ Miguel51, Cain, Qwerty, TonnyxXx, McDLove, Imaginex3, Firelady101, and Jade SprattMaryJAlice! You are all awesome! Hope I do not disappoint y'all with this chapter.

Chapter 11

You Better Tell Him Soon Sonny!

'Awkward' was a good word to describe the cast of 'So Random.' For the last week Sonny had been avoiding a certain blonde star and everyone had noticed. If it had been Tawni avoiding the other than they probably would have found this a normal activity, but from day one Sonny had been trying to get on the blonde's good side. She even gave in to being her slave. So, to see her actually avoiding the diva was a shock to everyone.

The one who was taking it the hardest though, was Tawni, another shock to the rest of their cast members. Aside from Zora, none of them had seen this side of the blonde. She seemed to be caring and sad and actually miss Sonny's companionship; she was practically begging her for it on a daily basis.

Tawni let out a loud sigh as she pushed her food out of in front of her and rested her head against her arms on their lunch table. Blue eyes wandered across the room to the Mackenzie Falls table. Chad had on his trademark smirk as he and his friends laughed, undoubtedly about something that she would not find amusing. _'What I find even less amusing is that he has his arm around my girl… He just always has to win doesn't he…?' _She scowled as her eyes ran along the length of his arm which lead to the object of her desire; Sonny.

'_God… she looks so pretty… and happy over there.' _Her scowl deepened as she watched Sonny's large toothy grin spread across her face as she looked into Chad's eyes. "I hate him."

"Yeah, we all do." Nico said laughing a bit before continuing "though, I am a bit shocked it's bugging you as much as it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Tawni questioned in a testing tone.

Not certain if he should continue, the young man hesitated before responding. "You didn't really seem to care about Sonny, so, I am just shocked to see you missing her so much."

"Who said I miss her?" The blonde questioned quickly, her voice high.

"Uh… well, it-well. I guess it just seemed that way."

"It isn't that way. I just really hate Chad, he is just trying to get between us so that our show will not be better than his. This has nothing to do with Sonny."

Zora started laughing loudly at this comment in disbelief, which shocked the blonde who turned to glare at the young girl. "Sure, Tawni keep telling yourself that." After she made this statement she stood shaking her head as she left the cafeteria still laughing to Tawni's annoyance.

'_How does she always seem to know what's going on… I wonder if anyone else has a clue?' _Looking up to see the boy's confused faces was enough of an answer for the blonde who merely ignored their questioning eyes and buried her face in her arms again glaring toward Chad. Usually her hatred for the young boy was just rivalry, this was deeper. She was jealous, she hated him, she wanted to get Sonny back no matter what the cost was. _'Get her back… Was she ever even mine?' _She let out a whine which only further confused the boys.

Nico rolled his eyes before turning toward Grady "Pickles?"

"Pickles!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

For the last week Sonny had been doing everything in her power to avoid the young blonde, but she had a plan today. Perhaps it would be completely embarrassing for her, but considering the show that she was on and the sketches that her manager made her do on occasion she was used to that feeling.

Glancing up at the clock a smirk spread across her face. "Lunchtime!" She said out loud to herself as she headed toward the lunchroom.

Once at the lunchroom she noticed that Sonny and Chad were already seated at the Mackenzie Falls table, smiling and laughing as always. The rest of the cast of the popular tween drama were seated around the two. Still, she noticed that there was enough space between Sonny and the girl seated beside her to pull up a seat. This realization caused her wicked grin to spread even more so.

Deciding to ignore getting her own food, knowing that it would make her stand out even more at the table of lobster eating stars, she strutted confidently toward their table dragging a chair with her. Placing the chair between Sonny and the girl from Mackenzie Falls, Tawni plopped down and smiled at everyone at the table before turning to look at Sonny.

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice from the side of her.

Tawni turned to glare at the young brunette before looking back at her 'friend' Sonny. "Well, I haven't seen my friend Sonny here in some time. So I thought I would just come and visit."

"I don't believe that you were invited." Chad stated in a rather snobbish voice, which earned a glare from his girlfriend. Despite the fact that she was avoiding Tawni she would not have anyone treat her friends in such a manner. "I-I mean, of course you can sit here. Any friend of Ma Lady is a friend of Mack Falls."

The others at the table gave him a confused look before he urged them to say hello with his eyes. Unwillingly they all obliged and introduced themselves to the young blonde star from their rivaling show. Tawni was paying no attention to anyone at the table despite their introductions; blue eyes were watching the girl of her desires.

Sonny could feel those eyes on her, wandering over her face, watching her every move. Her heart started to race and she could feel herself growing nervous by the second. She found it hard to continue acting as if everything that Chad said was funny with Tawni sitting so close to her, her warm body so close to herself. Biting down on her bottom lip the brunette tried her hardest to concentrate on what her boyfriend was saying.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad questioned, noticing that the beautiful girl had zoned out.

Blushing a bright red Sonny swallowed before turning to face her confused boyfriend. Resting her elbow against the table she placed her head against it completely cutting Tawni out of the conversation so that she could focus on what he said. "Of course I am."

"So, you just didn't find my joke funny then?" He sounded shocked.

Immediately she started to fake laugh smiling nervously as she spoke, her voice heightening as she lied. "It was hilarious!"

"Oh, Okay." He sighed relieved before continuing on now that he knew that he had all of Sonny's attention.

Tawni merely rolled her eyes, as her chest tightened out of jealousy and anger toward the young man who held all of Sonny's attention. Suddenly a plan formed in her mind and a diabolical smile spread across her face. Slowly she moved her right hand from the table top inching it under, making sure to remain discreet as she did so. Gently she ran her manicured nails against the brunette's clothed thigh.

Brown eyes widened as Sonny felt fingers dancing along her thighs, blushing brightly she looked down quickly. Seeing the beautiful fingers only caused her heart to pound faster and sweat to form on her brow as she tried her hardest to ignore the shivers that threatened to travel through her body. _'Oh god… the things she does to me with just a simple touch of those fingers… OH GOD! THOSE FINGERS THAT WERE RECENTLY INSIDE ME!' _This thought caused her blush to intensify as she remembered the night they shared a week ago.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice spoke up interrupting her thoughts. He was sharing a confused look with someone over her shoulder. Glancing to her side Sonny realized that Tawni was also wearing a confused look. _'She is evil… gah.'_

"Y-yes?" She squeaked out.

"You don't look so good, are you sure you aren't sick?" Chad questioned gently.

"Uh…" Before she could respond her breathe caught in her throat as Tawni's perfect fingers inched upward grazing over the area right beside her womanhood. Her movements were so soft that she could almost not feel them. This only caused her to whimper wanting more. _'Focus! He thinks you are sick! …lovesick maybe! NO! FOCUS!' _"Uhh.. yeah I'm okay." She forced a smile at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure Sonny? You look a little hot… maybe you are getting sick?" Tawni asked faking an innocent voice rather well considering.

'_EVIL! EVIL! Okay now I'm sounding like Zora but gah she is evil… is that her hand?' _Sonny let out a loud yelp as Tawni's fingers grazed over her clit through her leggings. They were thin enough for her to feel the pleasurable sensation rush through her body at the contact.

Reaching out sweetly Chad placed a hand on his girlfriend's forehead. "She's right, you do feel hot. Maybe you should get some rest?"

Despite the fact that she was enjoying the way the blonde was now stroking her clit through her leggings Sonny knew that she needed to get up now before embarrassing herself any further. With a blush across her face she bit her bottom lip and stood up from the table quickly. "I think I'm going to get some rest now!" With that she ran out of the room toward her dressing room hoping she would not be followed.

Tawni did not get up and follow her co-star as everyone expected her to do. Eyes all around the table stared confused as to what she was doing.

"What? Just because she left doesn't mean I'm not hungry." She laughed her trademark laugh before reaching across the table to steal a piece of Chad's lobster, only to have her hand quickly slapped away. "Owww! Well, I see where I'm not wanted!" With a huff the young blonde stood and stormed out of the room.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny was in their dressing room looking at herself in the mirror letting out sounds of annoyance, she felt so embarrassed about what had just happened in the lunchroom. In all honesty she had enjoyed it. There was something that turned her on about the way that Tawni touched her in public, how dangerous it was. That disturbed her. "I am such a horrible person!" Closing her eyes she rested her head against her hands sighing out.

As her eyes were closed she felt familiar hands covering them and heard a laugh she recognized immediately. Feeling a warmth against her back and smelling the scent she identified as uniquely Tawni she felt doomed, but also her heart beat quickened and she felt excited. "Guess who?" She shivered as she felt breath against her ear and the diva started to nibble at her ear.

Unable to speak immediately the brunette coughed to regain her voice trying her hardest not to moan and give in to the pleasure she was feeling at the moment. "Tawni." She breathed out earning a deep laugh from her friend. It was huskier than the voice that she was used too.

"I-I told you, I have to end things with Chad before anything like this happens again." She meant for these words to come out confidently, but as she felt Tawni run her tongue along her neck her voice heightened and she let out a soft moan of enjoyment. _'Yeah! Great job telling her off! Sonny control yourself!'_

"Well, do it already!" Tawni said breaking away from the other girls neck as she let out a loud fake wine that echoed throughout the room. Running toward the couch in the dressing room she plopped down on it crossing her arms pouting.

Feeling bad for making her feel this way Sonny sighed and walked toward Tawni smiling down at her. This smiled did nothing for the blonde who merely pouted more and sunk into the couch. Reaching out she ran fingers softly over Tawni's cheek as she spoke "I will soon."

Tawni looked hesitant, though she had calmed considerably.

"I promise." Sonny said with certainty and honesty behind her words.

"Then we can be together?" The diva asked with a large smile on her face now, and the most innocent face that Sonny had ever seen on her. It was not fake though, she was genuinely excited about the thought. _'She is so cute…'_

"Then…" She paused not wanting to give the other girl too much hope. "Then, we can figure out if we should be together."

A smirk formed on Tawni's face as she asked "Soo, until then—" She paused standing up so that she was face to face with the brunette, before leaning down. Her lips now hovering only inches in front of Sonny's she whispered "No more teasing?"

Sonny's heart was racing so quickly now that she feared it would beat right out of her chest, her breath was stuck in her throat and her eyes were wandering from Tawni's beautiful blue eyes to her chocolate flavored pink lips. _'With her this close I just can't think… I want her to kiss me… god, but I need to break up with Chad…'_

Lost in the moment Sonny did not answer right away. Quickly her mind caught up with her excitement and she stuttered out "uh, yeah. Right?"

"And—" Tawni stated, she was now speaking right against the other girls lips. She loved their softness and the way that Sonny shivered as she teased her. "No more kisses?"

Sonny's eyes were now closed and her voice came out strained "right."

"So, you don't want to kiss me then?" Tawni asked seductively against her lips.

"No." Sonny merely let out in a squeak.

After hearing this the blonde could not resist leaning in and pressing her lips passionately against her co-star's, it was a lip bruising kiss and caused Sonny to let out a loud moan. Tawni allowed her tongue to enter the other's mouth starting a dance between their tongues. Just as Sonny started to moan and pull at her clothes begging for more the diva pulled away smiling teasingly.

Gently Tawni ran a manicured finger over Sonny's swollen saliva coated bottom lip raising an eyebrow as the brunette's tongue darted out to trace where her finger had touched, as if trying to taste her?

"You better tell him soon Sonny…" With this simple statement she turned on her heels and headed out of their dressing room.

Sonny slid down to the floor out of breath, her body aching for more. "I've got to tell Chad." This thought took away all of her happiness and arousal and filled her with feelings of nausea and doubt.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: This chapter was very hard for me to write… I do not know why, but I do have a good idea for the next! I hope y'all love it! And this one! Please review!

Tracy Cook


	12. What Goes Up Must Come Down

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Sorry for all those folks who love Chad, this is probably a very harsh way for him to find out… :/ But the idea came to me while watching the show and I thought it would be interesting to write. Hope y'all like still. :) There will be a happy ending for everyone promise. Similar to the episode but MUCH different, promise!

Chapter 12

What Goes Up Must Come Down

Sonny and Tawni had been asked to go on a popular talk show called 'Gotcha.' What the girls had not expected was that the show consisted of the host Gilroy trying to do everything in his power to get their secrets out. Back stage both girls had decided to make a pact and not to tell anything embarrassing to the manipulative host, though, Tawni secretly wanted to tell the entire world about herself and Sonny.

The brunette seemed to still be dragging out ending things with Chad, and it was a week after the incident in the cafeteria. All that Tawni wanted was to call the girl hers, make it official, and live happily ever after. Yet, that did not seem to be happening anytime soon.

So far the talk show was moving slowly along, to Gilroy's obvious disappointment. Even though it was apparent that the girls were not going to spill any secrets he insisted on trying to pry them out.

"Okay, So, not getting any dirt on your cast members. What about relationships?"

Tawni's face remained calm and composed as this question rolled off of the host's lips. Sonny on the other hand was not able to hide her emotions as well. In turn brown eyes widened and she zoned out momentarily as she thought about her current boyfriend, as well as the sexual encounter she had with her blonde co-star. So lost in thought she had not even noticed how long it had been when Gilroy stated "I know what that face means."

Sonny immediately snapped out of it and glanced over at her friend who's blue eyes were staring at her intently. _'What is she doing?'_

'_Oh no…' _Sonny thought as she glanced over at Gilroy.

"That's the face of a girl thinking about her boyfriend, WHICH we just happen to have here tonight! Everyone welcome Chad Dylon Cooper!" As the young man announced this the audience cheered loudly for the popular actor who made his way onto the stage waving.

Sonny and Tawni exchanged looks at this. Brown eyes were filled with worry while blue held a glint of two things; jealousy and excitement.

As Chad took a seat next to his girlfriend he wrapped an arm around her shoulder smiling at her. She smiled back at him awkwardly and nervously. Her heart was beating quickly and she could feel herself starting to sweat. It was one thing for him to try and figure out her and Tawni's secrets with just the two of them there, but with Chad as well? She did not want him to find out this way.

'_That should be me holding her…' _Tawni thought as she crossed her arms and sunk into the chair, a frustrated pout on her lips.

Once the audience had settled down Sonny put on a confident face and questioned the man at the desk, "Yes Gilroy, me and Chad are dating everyone knows that. So what's the catch?"

"Well, I have reason to believe that it is not ONLY Chad here who holds your heart. Are you sure there is no one else?"

Sonny looked around nervously. She looked into Chad's expectant eyes, and then glanced toward Tawni to see her angry eyes; she did not know what to say. With a lack of words coming to mind the young girl simply muttered an "uh…"

"Uuuh?" He urged her on, asking her to continue.

Feeling as if her heart was about to go out the only thing that came to mind was the word 'yes.' She could not tell the entire world she had cheated and that she was a lesbian, this was not a test, this was her reputation. "Yes." She squeaked out.

Chad wore a confused expression; he did not understand why his girlfriend would be so nervous admitting that he was the only one she was with. He was starting to grow nervous, had Sonny cheated on him?

Tawni was wearing a very similar expression to the young man. Her mouth had dropped open a bit and her blue eyes were squinting as she stared at the brunette with anger and confusion. What they had meant the world to her, how could this not matter to the other girl? _'Why won't she just admit she wants me?'_

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She squeaked out again, her eyes now closed. She was waiting for her entire world to come crashing down around her.

"Then…" Pausing for a dramatic affect Gilroy lifted the remote preparing to turn on the television. "How do you explain THIS?" As he said the word 'this' he clicked the button on the remote rolling footage that was very familiar to both girls on the stage.

_Video:_

_"Check it out; you look soo sexy in that outfit." Tawni said in her check it out girl voice, before she bit down on her bottom lip and looked her co-worker over._

_Feeling slightly uncomfortable under blue eyes Sonny squirmed and blushed at the compliment. "Mmm Check it out; I think you look way sexier in this outfit." Her voice did not come out as it normally did during the sketch; instead it was deeper and huskier._

_Giggling Tawni raised an eyebrow as she realized that Sonny was playing along with her little game, it was a bit surprising to the blonde. "Check it out; I think you would be even sexier without it on."_

_Blushing brightly at the bluntness of Tawni's sentence, the brunette had to catch her breath and calm her heart before she could respond. "Check it out; I'm all tied up at the moment, perhaps you could give me a hand?"_

_Tawni reached up and pulled off her own visor before pulling off the brunette's as well, after throwing both across the dressing room she quickly pinned down Sonny's arms again. This time she did so with only one of her hands, as she traced the side of the beautiful girl's neck with her other hand. "Check it out; you should soo be kissing me right now." As she said this she undid Sonny's ponytail allowing the hair to fall free._

_Unable to prevent herself from a dorky response Sonny raised an eyebrow and questioned the blonde. "Oh, and miss out on checking you out?"_

_"Oh, shut up and kiss me already." Tawni said before moving her free hand up to grip onto Sonny's hair dragging her closer to herself._

_Having her hair pulled was something that Sonny had been exposed to previously in her life, yet in those situations it had always hurt and not caused her to moan out in pleasure. There was something different about the way that the blonde did so. She was gentle, yet rough, and she could feel herself growing wet as those lips she loved crashed against her own in a heated and passionate kiss._

'Click' With the click of a button the television went completely black, luckily for the both of them he had cut it off before anything got too out of hand.

The audience let out an assortment of 'oooohs' and 'boohs.' The booh's were presumably Chad's fans. All of the stars on stage had yet to look away from the blank television, two were embarrassed and shocked, and the other was completely broken and humiliated.

As the audience quieted down the room was filled with an awkward silence. Sonny had never felt so bad in her lifetime. She had only been trying to spare the young boy of pain and it seemed she had only served to make him feel worse. He had yet to say anything but she knew that it was coming.

"What…" Chad stuttered out. Coughing to regain his voice he quickly stood to his feet and asked loudly, his voice heightening "What the hell was that?" Blue eyes were starting to fill with tears as he stared at his now ex-girlfriend. "Tell me this is some kind of joke? Or at least that this happened before us?"

Sonny had now stood up and was looking down at her hands ashamed searching her brain for an answer, any answer. She wanted to tell him that it happened before they were together, but she could feel the blonde now standing behind her, and that would only hurt her on top of things.

Tawni was merely standing behind Sonny watching the scene unfold. She did not feel the least bit guilty about enjoying what was happening. Her hands were firmly adhered to her hips as she smiled a little proudly. It certainly had been embarrassing for everyone to find out that she was interested in girls the way that they had, but it was worth it if it meant the end of the "perfect" couple, and the start of her and Sonny.

"Sonny?" Chad asked. His voice heightening again.

"I-I-I-I can't Chad. I'm so sorry! I meant to break up with you before this ever happened. I never wanted to hurt you!" Her voice was pleading with the young teen star, she meant every word. She had only hid it out of fear of hurting him.

Tawni's smile faltered at this. Despite the fact that she wanted this to happen, hearing the hurt in the woman of her affection's voice was enough to break her heart and kill her pride.

"NOT ONLY did you break my heart! You humiliated me in front of all of my fans. I never want to talk to you again." His voice sounded firm and serious, as he turned to storm off of the set.

As soon as Sonny turned, any sign of a smirk on the blonde's face was replaced with a frown and concerned eyes. The brunette looked completely broken and this killed Tawni. Sure she was content with seeing Chad hurt, and finally winning, as well as getting the girl of her dreams. _'I think I got her..' _Still, it was not worth it looking at those large tearing eyes. Sonny was meant to always be happy and smiling, this was not right.

Quickly she wrapped the young girl up in her arms tightly. Sonny welcomed the hug as she wrapped the blonde up in her arms and held her body close to her own, sobbing lightly into her shoulder.

Suddenly theme music started to play signaling that Gilroy was about to say that he 'got them.' Tawni turned to look at him with a death glare that could kill on the spot and through gritted teeth she spoke seriously "Gilroy, if you dare say "gotcha" I will make sure you choke on that phrase and die."

He abruptly stopped what he was about to say.

Tawni lead the sobbing girl she was growing to love off of the stage comforting her as they left, sending another death glare in Gilroy's direction as she did so.

"Well, there's your show folks! Make sure to tune in next week, when we find the dirt on Hannah Montana! Though after a show like this, what secrets could a blonde pop star have to hide?" He laughs.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Please do not hate me, people will be happy I swear! Haha, I figured it would be more interesting than a simple break up or someone walking in.

As for the Hannah Joke I hope you all got it, because obviously she has a whole other half to hide! :p

Reviews are welcome from everyone! People with or without accounts, people hating, or loving! I love criticism. I do this to become a better writer.

-Tracy Cook


	13. Zora?

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: I do not know if this will clear things up, haha, but it should help a bit.

Chapter 13

Zora?

Tawni and Sonny had spent the last couple of hours about who could have possibly leaked the footage to Gilroy. While the brunette was certain she did not have any enemies, aside from maybe one now, she was not as sure about the blonde she adored. _'Let's face it Tawni probably has A LOT of enemies.' _She let out a loud sigh. "I just don't know who it could be!"

"Me either!" Tawni responded before smiling, "I mean SOO many people are jealous of me, where do we even start?"

Sonny rolled her eyes at her friend and crossed her arms underneath her chest. _'Same ol Tawni… but I guess that is why I love her… love.?' _Honestly though, she had no idea where to start, sighing loudly she dropped down onto the couch. "I have no idea where to start! Even worse than that… I can't believe how badly I hurt him."

Every once in a while for the last few hours the brunette comedian would bring up the young boy that she had humiliated and broken on the show. It was not that she particularly cared because it was Chad, it would have hurt her to see anyone in so much pain because of her.

Seeing so much hurt behind his big blue eyes and knowing that she should have done something sooner is what was killing her.

The blonde on the other hand was not worried in the slightest about the blonde actor, her concern was only shared between the two girls. Tawni worried about Sonny and the pain that she was obviously feeling, she also worried about why she was feeling such things. Thoughts of who had done this to them also plagued her mind. On top of all of these worries she was terrified about how her fans would react to her and Sonny's relationship. _'We better have one after all of this!' _As long as she got the girl of her dreams after all of this she would be okay.

'_Even without my fans?' _One look at the worried brunette on her couch, the couch in which they were first intimate, was enough to answer her question. Perhaps she would not be as happy as she would with her fans, but with Sonny she would be happy.

"Forget Chad for a moment Sonny, it isn't about him, it's about you." Pausing she smiled and added in a much softer voice than usual "Us." As she said this Tawni took a seat beside the girl of her affections, wrapping a strong and protective hand around her shoulders. Never wanting to see her hurt like she was, ever again.

"Us?" Sonny asked in a curious and almost confused voice that cracked due to her nerves.

"Well, yes." The diva started a bit shocked. "Is it wrong to assume there will be an us?" Even just asking the question made her chest tighten with anxious worries.

Sonny could tell that her questioning of the two of them had worried her co-star by the way that her shining blue eyes dimmed. Shaking her head quickly to ease the blonde, she abruptly spoke. "Tawni, I want there to be an us more than anything." After stating this she wore her trademark large smile that seemed to spread across her face from ear to ear.

Reaching out she took Sonny's hand in her own she smiled a cheesy smile, which was unheard of when it came to Tawni Hart. "More than a balloon needs air?" She questioned in a teasing voice, quoting herself from earlier in the year when they had first met.

Laughing at the question the brunette was finally starting to feel better about everything, to both her and Tawni's relief. "More than a balloon needs air."

"Well, good!" Tawni said in her heightened voice, blue eyes swimming with excitement. This meant they were official, right? _'What else could it mean Tawni…' _Slowly the blonde lent in taking Sonny's lips with her own, it was nothing close to the passionate kisses they had shared in the past, but it was sweet and meant a lot more.

At first as with all of their kisses the brunette was shocked at the electricity and connection they shared, but slowly she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of those chocolate lips she loved. Her heart racing.

"I guess the rumors are true then!" Nico shouted out, laughing.

"I can't believe it, I mean we saw the clip on youtube but wow." Grady responded.

"I know man!" This is so hot!" Nico shouted out. Despite never caring much for Tawni, he could appreciate both her and Sonny's beauty and them together was hot. In all honesty he had added at least 100 views to their clip on youtube.

Sonny and Tawni had pulled away from each other once they heard any sign of interruption, they did not need to glance up to know who the voices belonged too. They had not been expecting anyone to walk in on them. Then again if they really cared at this point they would probably have to be crazy.

"I for one am not surprised." Zora stated in a calm voice.

These words were shocking to everyone in the room as all faces turned to stare at the young girl in confusion. Out of all of them Sonny and Tawni were the most shocked, they had been trying their hardest to find out who could possibly be responsible for leaking the clip to Gilroy, could it really be Zora though? Either way shock was quickly replaced with rage as Tawni stood up and stomped across the room fists clenched at her sides.

Towering over the twelve year old girl, the diva stared down at her with cold blue eyes. Sonny stood beside her with a very similar look across her own face, though, nowhere near as mean or intimidating.

"And why is that?" Tawni practically shouted at her. Her voice seeping with accusations.

Zora did not look the least bit phased by the taller girl as she held her own composure. She certainly was braver than most people. Sonny herself would never stand up to the drama queen. "The other night I was in the vents like usual—" She paused and Tawni raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to finish her explanation. "—I lost spidey and was looking for him, not spying."

Pausing the twelve year old looked as though she were trying to think of what words to use to explain what she had witnessed. "That's when I stumbled upon that…" She coughed. "Scene you two had."

"So, it was you!" Tawni and Sonny both shouted at the same time.

Feeling betrayed Sonny started to ask "but why would you—"

"Shut up, both of you, I'm not finished!" Both girls grew quiet at this.

"See, as much as your little display completely disturbed… and disgusted me." She made a disgusted face at this, "I would never tape it, I would never jeopardize the show or hurt you like that." Tawni's eyes lightened up and there was an understanding glint dancing in their aqua waters, and just as she was about to apologize, Zora added "Sonny."

"What? So you would hurt me like that?" Tawni shouted out in an annoyed high pitched voice.

"Is that surprising?" Zora laughed her evil laugh.

The blonde was about to go off on the little kid, but was calmed as Sonny placed her hands gently on her shoulders. Her chest pressing against her own back. Just like that Tawni's mind shut down and she blushed. Such a simple touch from Sonny always made her melt, it was almost disheartening how easily she did such things.

"No. Not really." She stated through gritted teeth, wanting to say something far meaner.

At this, Nico burst out laughing. Sonny had actually managed to do the unthinkable; she had tamed "the" Tawni Hart. "Sounds to me like someone is whipped!"

"Definitely whipped!" Grady added as they both laughed.

"What the hell do you guys mean by that? I am Tawni Hart, no one controls me!"

Sonny leant in and whispered against the blonde's ear, causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck as she did so. "Please calm down Tawn."

Feeling helpless as her body tingled the young diva blushed brightly her body shaking due to the warm breath against her sensitive skin. Opting for completely changing the subject instead of admitting anything she stated "So, if it wasn't Zora who sent in that footage, who was it?"

Nico laughed louder as he and Grady stumbled out of the prop house and Zora shrugged before climbing into her coffin. The last thing both girls heard was Nico's voice shouting "Whipped!" down the hallway.

Tawni stood there fists clenched at her sides with an angry expression of her face, as Sonny laughed, after receiving a glare from the blonde she stated. "Well, it is kinda true." The glare deepened.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Sorry if that did not solve the mystery, but I hope everyone is happy to know that it was not Zora. Any guesses on who it could be? Hehe.

Hope y'all enjoyed.

-Tracy Cook


	14. First Dates and Chad?

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 14

First Dates and Chad?

"Really, Sonny, we can do anything on our first date and I will have fun!" Tawni said with a smile on her lips. They had been talking about this for well over fifteen minutes, yet Sonny still would not just choose a place.

"I know what you said, but I also remember in the past when you went out on dates. I want this to be perfect." She stated a large dreamy smile stretching across her face at the thought of their very first official date.

Things had not calmed down at work. In fact ever since the video had aired live on the television show, the two of them had been taking a lot of abuse. Marshal had been treating them differently, their cast-members had been acting strangely, Chad had shot glares their way every chance that he had gotten, and their fan bases had dropped considerably. Apparently people were not too happy with Sonny's change in romantic interests.

Still, neither girl minded because they were happy with each other. And Sonny had no intention of ruining that. Despite what her blonde girlfriend claimed about being okay with any date she knew Tawni. This girl wanted to go to the hottest Beverly Hills restaurant, the nicest club in the city, or some other place that was top dollar and where there were many cameras. She would not be happy if the brunette dragged her to the place she wanted to go.

"It will be perfect, you want to know why?" Tawni asked with a smirk on her face as she pulled her girlfriend close to her on the couch in the prop room.

Blushing and laughing a bit due to the nervousness of being close to the diva she looked up at her with a smile spreading across her face even more so than before. Her heart was beating quickly and she could feel herself growing excited for whatever the blonde would say. "Why?" She stretched the word playfully.

"Because." She paused. "I will be there of course." Tawni stated selfishly as she shrugged her shoulders as if it were obvious.

Immediately, brown eyes that were once full of adoration filled with confusion and slight anger. "What? Really Tawni! You got me all excited to hear something sweet and then you go and say something like that! You are ridiculous, you're no better than—" At that a manicured finger was pressed to her lips, which silenced the brunette.

"I was only joking Sonny. A girl can't change completely overnight, now can she?" Tawni asked laughing at the frustration etched into her girlfriend's features. She knew just the way to calm the girl down. "It really will be perfect Sonny. And not because I am there, but because you will be there with me. I mean it. We could do anything and I would find it fun just because I was there with you."

"Awwwww!" Sonny shouted out as the smile returned to her face. That smile that only belonged to her, and she squeezed the diva in a tight hug. "That was so sweet! Gosh!"

Though hugging was not something that Tawni was accustomed too she allowed it to go on between the two of them, after all they were dating. Not to mention she felt safe in the arms of the brunette, it was one of her favorite places to be.

As Sonny finally calmed down she pulled away from the other looking deep into her blue eyes with her own, searching them for any lies. She had the perfect idea for a date. One that she knew that Tawni would usually decline in a heartbeat, but she wanted to take the blonde so bad. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Sonny, I'm sure." The blonde responded with laughter in her voice.

"Then I know the perfect place!" Sonny shouted excitedly as she climbed off of the diva and started to move away.

"Hey!" Tawni shouted out a pout on her face as she leant up on the couch and asked in a whiney voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have a lot of planning to do!"

"Not before you get back here and give me a kiss." The blonde reached out and grabbed onto her co-star's arm pulling her back on top of her and pressing their lips together.

Sonny kissed back eagerly and the kissing quickly turned more heated as their tongues roamed each other's mouths and their hands started to move across exposed skin. The girl on top pulled away from her love who was now pouting once again. "Sorry sweetie, I just have to get things in order! I'll see you soon though!" She said before planting one more kiss on Tawni's awaiting lips before running out of the prop room.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny had insisted upon driving to their location, she did not want to take a limo nor have the blonde drive them. Of course Tawni protested this to no avail. The brunette wanted the date to be a surprise.

"Why can't you just tell me where we are going?" The diva asked anxiously, she was so excited for whatever they would do. It was their first date and this was all she had been wanting for some time now.

"Because it will ruin the surprise." Sonny said shaking her head at her whiney girlfriend.

Instead of responding Tawni simply crossed her arms and sunk into the passenger's seat looking out the window. She loved to drive, but as the boys would say she was whipped. She would do almost anything as long as it kept that smile on the brunette's face, which as soon as she gave into her, that smile lit up her face again. It was all worth it.

Both fell into a comfortable silence. As Sonny drove she held onto the blonde's hand, running her fingers gently over the perfect skin they found there.

Tawni on the other hand was watching out the window expectantly. She was trying to predict where they were headed. Even though she knew it was not going to be somewhere she would normally choose for a date she was still excited.

As they started to drive into a local park blue eyes widened. What were they doing at the park? _Eh… a park Sonny?' _She was not sure about it, but she was willing to give it a chance for her love.

Pulling into the parking lot of the park Sonny turned off the car still wearing her large goofy grin as she turned to look at the blonde. "We're here!" She stated loudly and excitedly as she opened her car door and ran around to open up her girlfriends, helping her out of the car.

"A park?" Tawni questioned hesitantly.

"Oh no no no, much more than a park!" Sonny pulled the blonde by her hand eagerly as she headed through the park to her favorite place.

The diva jumped a few times as bugs landed on her, letting out soft whimpers of disapproval. Once they reached the brunette's destination, her eyes widened just a bit. She had not been expecting this of all things.

Sonny had laid out a blanket on the ground. _'A pink blanket even!' _And there were scented candles surrounding it, along with rose petals. Set up on the blanket was a picnic basket, which she was certain contained food, and there was also a bottle of wine. _'Wait, wine? We aren't even of age!'_

Seeing the confused look on her girlfriend's face Sonny followed her eyes to the "wine" and laughed a bit. "It's just grape juice, I just thought it would be more romantic." At this she laughed sheepishly and pulled Tawni toward the blanket where they situated themselves.

"I have to say, this is pretty romantic."

"Thaanks." Sonny said proudly through her wide grin.

"For a park." Tawni added only to tease the woman she loved, it worked. Causing the smile to falter a bit on the brunette's face.

"Well, I'll have you know, that Sonny Munroe is a very romantic girl. I do not disappoint!" Her smile now back at full force she opened the picnic basket preparing to pull out the food.

"True, you've never disappointed me." The blonde said waggling her eyebrows suggestively, and enjoying the way that it caused Sonny to blush brightly. _'She is so fun to tease… she is just so cute.' _"So, what's for lunch?"

Trying to hide her blush she responded. "Well, this is no Beverly Hills restaurant, but that does not mean that I did not bring delicacies." As she said this she pulled out a container with some caviar and two glass plates. It seemed like an odd thing to eat on a picnic but she wanted to make it enjoyable for the both of them.

Blue eyes shined with excitement at the food, but Tawni could not pass up another opportunity to tease the brunette. After Sonny had placed the rather expensive food down the blonde pounced on top of her.

So shocked by the attack the brunette loud out a scream.

After she caught her breath and realized that it was only her girlfriend who had jumped on her Sonny asked "What was that for?"

Leaning in Tawni smirked as she kissed along Sonny's neck before sucking her earlobe between her lips and nibbling it gently. Unable to control the sensations going through her body the girl beneath her closed her eyes, her body shaking, as she let out a soft moan of enjoyment.

The diva removed her mouth from the brunette's earlobe and mumbled hotly against her ear. "The only delicacy I want to taste, is you."

The way that she said the words were so seductive that Sonny could not help but feel a wetness start to grow between her thighs. Her body was heating up and a blush was spreading down her neck. _'Oh god, not in a park Sonny, you need to control yourself! Some kids might walk in on you—"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and then a voice. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" It was Chad's voice.

Even though the brunette was trying to push her girlfriend off of her Tawni did not seem to want to budge. "What do you want Chad? Can't you see we're preoccupied." The blonde spat at the young actor.

At that moment they both realized that it was not only him, but he was standing there with his arm around Penelope. This finally got the blonde to move away from Sonny as she was now standing up on the pink picnic blanket.

"I can see that." Chad said with a laugh. "Me and ma' lady here were just taking a stroll through the park, when we stumbled upon this display."

Before Tawni could say anything spiteful she was interrupted.

"Nice show girls, it was almost as good as the other one." Penelope said with a wink at the two on the picnic blanket. Both caught on to the hint, and though they had no evidence to back it up they could easily assume she was the one who had sent in the tape. For obvious reasons.

Those reasons being the boy linked to her arm. Now it all made sense, Penelope wanted Chad and the only thing standing between her and the boy she loved was Sonny. At least that was the theory that the brunette was deducing in her head currently as she scowled at the couple who had interrupted her perfect afternoon.

"Just get out of here Chad!" Sonny said, anger obvious in her voice. She was so upset that someone had ruined her date. Was she relieved that it had been him and not a little kid who stumbled upon their scene? Yes, but she was still very upset.

"Fine. But you should be a little more careful out here. Never know who may stumble upon you." Chad stated with a smirk.

"And you never know who might videotape it either." Penelope added in a sarcastic voice that earned her two death glares as the couple walked away laughing and leaving their date practically ruined.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Finally got another chapter in. I am sooo sorry if it sucks… it was completely forced, but I am hoping y'all love it anyhow. :)

I have added so many fics for this pairing lately lol, had to go back to my first! But yeah, it is now almost 4am, I need to catch some sheep!

-Tracy Cook


	15. Threats against Sonny

Obsessed

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 15

Threats against Sonny

Sonny felt herself being pushed into the couch in her and Tawni's dressing room, her body was practically on fire and aching to be touched everywhere by the blonde who was now straddling her hips. Some time had passed and with that time they had grown far closer physically and now knew a lot more about what each other liked sexually. It was kind of a fun adventure finding new things each and every time they made love.

Manicured nails started to run up the brunette's toned stomach tracing around her bellybutton making her shiver to both girl's amusement. Leaning in Tawni pressed her lips right beneath her ear and whispered hotly against the sensitive skin there. "I can't wait to make you scream my name again."

It was something that she really enjoyed, why wouldn't she? Hearing Sonny screaming out her name did more than urge her to pleasure her love, also it boosted her pride and made her feel like she was the only one who could do it, that she was the best. These were things that the diva had always loved, now she simply got them in a much more creative and pleasurable way.

"Mmm… Tawni are you sure we should be doing this right now? What if someone comes in?" She asked through soft mumbles and moans of enjoyment.

"We've had sex in here before silly." She smirked before biting down on the other woman's long neck sucking the skin between her lips as her fingers made the journey across her stomach before teasing her hardened nipple.

"Ah!" Sonny gasped out in pleasure as her large brown eyes closed. "I know—but—mm—but—" She could no longer remember what she was saying as manicured fingers circled her nipples and her body started to shake from the shocks being sent through her body, making her long to be touched in even more intimate places.

Suddenly both girls screamed out pulling away from each other as the vent opened and Zora poked her head out of it. They felt as if their hearts were going to explode. Tawni's eyes filled with anger as she glared up at the young girl who had interrupted them, while Sonny had a dorky smile spreading across her face and a bright blush covering her cheeks.

"Uh—Hey Zora." The brunette said with a wave of her hand and a heightened voice due to her embarrassment.

"Don't hey Zora me!" Came Zora's disgusted voice. "I will undoubtedly have to go through years of therapy to rid my head of those images."

"Wasn't it you who enforced the knocking rule?" Sonny questioned as she looked toward the blonde diva that was clenching and unclenching her fists. She wondered if she was upset about being interrupted when things were just getting hot and steamy, or if she was upset that she had been wrong about someone not walking in on them.

"Ehh Nothing I haven't seen before!" She said laughing and waving her hand like it was no big deal while both of the older women exchanged looks of worry and horror at the thought.

Once her laughing had died down Zora's face grew completely serious as she stated in an over exaggerated voice. "Anyway I only came to tell you guys that Zora smells trouble!"

"Trouble? Are you sure you aren't just overreacting?" Tawni questioned through grit teeth.

Suddenly all anger and embarrassment from the situation was forgotten at the sound of a loud knocking at their dressing room door. Wide and shocked blue and brown eyes glanced toward the door quickly.

"Trouble!" She sang out before laughing manically and closing the vent leaving two very worried women staring at their door.

Now that it was only them in the room both looked to each other with wide eyes before being startled again by another loud knock. Sonny was the first to stand up as she cautiously started toward the door laughing and smiling as she said in a heightened voice. "Trouble! Girl Zora probably doesn't know what she's talking about, we aren't scared are we?"

"Of course not." Tawni responded as she hid behind the brunette pushing her toward the door, obviously using her as a shield.

Her voice grew serious and monotone as she stated "So much for my loving and protective girlfriend."

The diva did not say anything in return, though she did again nudge her girlfriend toward the door still hiding behind her causing Sonny to roll her eyes at the ridiculous behavior. What did she think was hiding behind the door? A dragon? Reaching out she cautiously opened the door and at what they saw standing behind it both girls let out sighs of relief. It was only Penelope.

Tawni now moved to stand in front of the shorter girl placing a hand on her hip, blue eyes glaring down into the Mack Falls star's eyes. "What do you want?" Her voice was angry and spiteful. She hated everyone on their rivaling show, especially the girl who had ruined their romantic day out.

"I want to talk to your little girlfriend over there." She said uncaringly as she pointed toward Sonny.

Tawni raised an agitated eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Tawn." The brunette said with a bright smile and nervous laughter moving out from behind the diva who was suddenly being very protective of her. "As much as I love that you are defending me… NOW, I think I can take care of this one." Glancing up brown reassuring eyes met cold blue's which immediately softened at the sight. Letting out a sigh the blonde moved out of the way allowing her girlfriend to take over.

Sonny moves to where she is standing right in front of Penelope with a hand on her hip glaring into the other woman's eyes much like Tawni had been doing moments earlier. "What do you want?" Her voice came out loud and powerful.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Penelope questioned sarcastically glaring over at the blonde, when she realized that both girl's seemed hesitant with the idea she added, "It's about Chad."

It looked as if Tawni were about to step in between them and again take control of the situation, but before she could her girlfriend placed a comforting hand on her arm and smiled gently at her. "I can handle this. Why don't you give us a few minutes and then we can finish what we started." As she said the last words her voice changed to a deeper and awkward seductive tone.

That was all the blonde needed to hear, she could not wait to finish what they had been doing prior to all the interruptions. "Ooh! I like the sound of that." Pausing she walked closer to Penelope glaring down at her as she nearly cornered her against the closed door. "If you say one thing to upset her, your acting career amongst other things will be over. Okay! Toodles!" She said excitedly in a high-pitched voice as she turned to place a gentle kiss on Sonny's lips before turning on her heels and leaving the dressing room to let them talk in peace.

Never one to enjoy confrontation the young girl from Wisconsin wanted nothing more than to fix the tension between her and the other woman. "Look Penelope I—"

Before she could finish her sentence she found herself being pushed against the wall with a cold strong hand wrapped around her throat inhibiting her breathing. She tried to scream but the hand was crushing her throat. Instead she wheezed out with large worried brown eyes, thrashing around.

Penelope wore a serious expression as cold eyes glared into Sonny's. "Look dear, Chad still loves you. All he talks about is you all the fucking time and I am about sick of hearing your name. So, here's the deal." She tightened her grip around the writhing woman's neck. "You are NEVER to talk to him again, and if you do I swear to god you will never speak another word. Oh and you better not tell that little girlfriend of yours either." With that she dropped her hand and turned to walk out of the room.

Sonny was staring after her as she tried to catch her breath before Tawni returned to the room. She didn't want the blonde to worry and she didn't want to risk either of their lives. She would have to avoid Chad and keep this from her girlfriend. As Penelope left and the blonde entered she forced a smile and laughed nervously shouting out in a strained voice. "Okay, nice talking to ya! Come back anytime girl!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Haha been watching me some One Tree Hill soo yeah I guess I wanted to throw a dramatic twist into this story. Still, I hope that you all like it and keep reading and reviewing even though I have been writing so many fics it is hard to keep up with them. :/ Love my readers you guys rock!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
